Blooming in the Sun
by savannahamminga
Summary: Harry was free from the Wizarding War and now living in New York City with Sirius and Remus under his true name and with his true appearance. Despite his rather surprising heritage he just wanted to live a normal life. Too bad normal was never in the books for him, since the Gods like to meddle in the affairs of mortals. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I live! I know I have other stories that NEED to be updated, but this story is a challenge issued to me from the Christmas in July Secret Santa Fic Exchange that I had to accept because of what it entails. Even though I was the odd one out since the person that was supposed to write a fic for me bailed (The site moderator let me know) I am still happy to do this.

Happy Christmas in July, NobleLion6 (Or whatever your username is this week. Seriously, Quit changing it. Every. Single. Week) I am glad I told you the title in advance. Also for letting me do my own thing with this if this sucks since it is my first foray into writing anything HP, thanks.

**EDIT: I Just receive notice after posting this that I should follow the twice blessed challenge guidelines instead for the most part, but put my own spin on things. Nob liked them better. I can change up the rules a bit, to accomodate what I have had planned already. (I would have loved to have had notice two weeks ago before I already used up hours making a rough outline) So Yay!**

Characters may be OOC

Also glossing over a lot of the Gringotts scenes because I can't write politics.

Also ignoring the fact that after the wars Zeus makes Apollo mortal so that whole thing is gone. I haven't finished the first PJO series yet, due to the upcoming Artemis Fowl movie. And I am currently reading the Magnus Chase books. Because Alex Fierro. And Magnus is a god dang cinnamon roll.

This is just a short prologue, BTW.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO/HoO

* * *

Plot: Every Half-blood has one god parent, this we know. However, Harry is different because of one reason: through ways of the divine, he has more than one god for a parent/guardian.

Rules:

Light, Grey, or Dark Harry (Grey)

Harry's first god parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc. (Hehe)

Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong. (Harry is a more Oh great more things to fix)

Either Thalia, the Di Angelo's or Clarisse must be allied with Harry — any others are up to the writer. (I love Nico)

Whoever is Harry's first god parent MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry (So much Cereal)

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos. (Since this is set after and Harry is Grey...)

Any pairings are welcome (YAY!)

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his godlike powers. (Poor Dumbles)

The Horcrux is destroyed — unless Harry's other god parent uses it to determine him as theirs (It gets dealt with my way)

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must keep in touch with his friends. (LUNA! NEV! TWINS!)

At least one of Harry's friends — or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus — must be a demigod. (I got plans)

Sirius and Remus do not abandon him. (Duh. Doggy Dads FTW!

Guidelines:

Harry and Percy as enemies. (Nope.)

Immortal Harry. (Maybe~.)

Master of Death Harry. (Maybe~.)  
The force that determines Harry is a primordial ex. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos, etc. (Nah.)

Harry saves Luke before Kronos gets to him. (Again, set after luke is dead, so...)

Harry's god parent — the main one — is one of the Big Three. (Nope)

Lily/James were that particular god in human form. (Does possession count?)

Others of the HP universe are demigods. (Accepted.)

A prophecy made about Harry. (Other than the cannon one? if it strikes my fancy under this new set of rules and i change things up)

Slash. (Yes Please)

The PJ/HoO universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement. (DUH!)

Kronos — somehow — is Harry's god parent, so a Titan!Harry could be allowed too. (Nope. (Not that i haven't enjoyed a few like that, just not in this story)

Forbidden:  
Harry remaining the naïve, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be (Oh hells yes! My boy is no fool)

Harry's main god parent being anything other that Olympian/Roman (This does give me plunnies for other stories though)

Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry (In this Tom is, since I am doing this as a gift fic and this was requested)

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry (Accepted whole heartedly)

* * *

Lilly Potter had always wanted a child. It was an indisputable fact. When she found out that she was unable to bear children she was devastated. Her loving, amazing husband, James Potter, was so supporting and a great comfort to her.

She was thinking of this when said husband walked into the kitchen as she was making dinner.

"I think I found a solution, Lilly-Flower!"

* * *

**Years later, after the Tri-Wizard Tournament...**

Harry adjusted the cap he was wearing to cover the iconic scar on his forehead. Sirius, as Snuffles trotted happily beside him, head held high to show off the nice studded collar Remus had provided along with a leash. He was the one to remember Muggle leash laws. Harry had to stop himself from laughing at the fact that Sirius and Remus were oblivious to the fact that the two were in love with each other.

No one paid them any mind as they made their way to Gringotts. Harry would be eternally thankful that the real Moody let him know about the watch set up on him and for giving Harry and Sirius the opportunity they needed to escape to America. The Black Family actually owned a town house like Number 12 in new York City. It was warded to the nines and a secret at that. Remus was already making his own way there since that morning. The two wanted Harry to have no part in the upcoming war.

Harry thanked his lucky stars that he had sent a rented owl ahead with a letter to the bank earlier that day. The two were ushered into a private meeting room as soon as they entered the bank. He was glad the bank was free of anyone but staff at the moment, since it was around 7 pm on a Tuesday. And closing in half an hour.

Harry let Sirius do most of the talking, since as Harry explained in the letter, he had no idea what to do in this situation and Sirius is his godfather.

They found out that Harry was technically emancipated due to participating in the tournament even though the age limit had been 17, the age a witch or wizard became an adult in the wizarding world.

They ended up doing an inheritance test on Harry to see if they could do anything else to distance Harry from the war at Sirius' request.

What they found out shocked them.

* * *

Thank you all for reading.

Please Review. They give me motivation to update.


	2. Chapter 1: Inheritance Test Results

Holy crap! Two chapters in one day!?

**I had to make changes to the challenge due to request from original challenger liking DZ2's Twice blessed challenge better. I am allowed to play around with it, though. See Prologue for info! Also, I swear I am not salty about this. I swear.**

**Also! Making this set in this decade. Not really gonna get in specifics, though. I might mention some things. Because I may be a 90's kid, but, I like Tech. and I was like born in '95, so I was little. Too little to write the cannon HP timeline. My god. That really makes the wizarding world seem medieval and out dated. Holy crap.**

I want you all to know, I hated writing this chapter. I kept on having to figure out how to format this so the results looked official. I also kept finding things to add. ugh. How do I official document? pls halp.

**DO NOT HATE ME! I USED THE RIORDAN WIKI FOR INFO ON THE PERCY JACKSON VERSIONS OF THE GODS/GODDESSES/OTHER PJO CHARACTERS. also THE PJO VERSION OF HYACINTHUS! FORGIVE ME ANY MISTAKES!**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO and Harry Potter

* * *

Harry looked over the first page of the results of the inheritance test once again, the fifth time that hour. Sirius was waving around the second piece of parchment and yelling at no one in particular. The goblins were furiously scrambling to get things done and ready to do a cleanseing on Harry, or as they found out, Hyacinthus.

_**Inheritance Test (Lineage and Inheritance(s)**_

_**Hyacinthus Solis Potter**_

_**Grey Magical Alighnment**_

**_*Half- blood Demigod (Twice Blessed, Partially blocked by Ritual 70% _**Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)

**_*Reincarnation (Blocked 100% _**Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)

**_Soulmate Bond (Unkown, Blocked by Ritual 100% _**Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)

_***See pages 2 and 3 for more information.**_

**Father(s) **

**Mortal: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)Possessed at the time of conception.**

**Immortal: Demeter Ceres (Greek Capacity) Goddess of Agriculture and Fertility. Goddess of Sacred Law and the Harvest. Goddess of Grains, Earth, Seasons, Bread, and Nourishment.**

**Mother(s)**

**Mortal: Lilly Rose Potter (Deceased) Possessed at the time of conception.**

**Immortal: Aphrodiote Venus (Greek Capacity) Goddess of Love, Lust, Desire, Sexuality, Procreation, and Pleasure.**

**Immortal Adopted: Persephone Proserpina (Greek Capacity) Goddess of Spring, Flowers, Vegetation, and Fertility.**

**Inheritance(s):**

**Mortal:**

**Most Noble and Most Ancient house of Gryffindor (Through James Potter)**

**Most Noble and Most Ancient house of Slytherin (Through Conquest)**

**Most Noble and Most Ancient house of Ravenclaw (Through Lilly Potter)**

**Most Noble and Most Ancient house of Peverell (Through James Potter**

**Noble and Ancient House of Potter (Through James Potter)**

**Heirship:**

**Noble and Ancient House of Black (Heirship through Sirius Black. (Godfather)**

**Immortal:**

**Heir of Demeter (Through Demeter)**

**Heir of Aphrodite (Through Aphrodite)**

**Heir of Persephone (Through Divine Adoption)**

**Legacy:**

**Hecate on both Mortal Father and Mother's side**

**Owned Vaults:**

**Mortal:**

**18 (Peverell)**

**20 (Gryffindor)**

**21 (Ravenclaw)**

**22 (Slytherin)**

**100 (Potter)**

**Trust Vault (Combined with the Potter Vault upon administration of Inheritance Test)**

**Immortal:**

**5 (Persephone (Bequeathed to Hyacinthus Potter upon Divine Adoption)**

_**For a list of contents of the Vault(s) ask for Itemized list(s)**_

Harry was in shock. He had more than one mother and father. And was Divinely Adopted apparently. A distant part of him was freaking out over the fact that _the Gods were actually real! _Another part was already rationalizing it. Since magic was real, who is to say the Gods weren't either? That part soon accepted this as fact and moved on, getting through the shock of it. His mind started racing. He had not seen the second page of parchment that listed any anomalies, such as compulsion spells on him, or potions in his system, or even blocks placed on his magic. The Head Goblin, Sharp-Fang, had explained that the second part of the test was to prevent Line Theft. A very serious offence in both the Goblin Nation and the Wizarding World.

"Hey, Padfoot? Do you wanna trade me?" Harry waved the sheet in the air at him. This got The grim Animagus' attention.

"Sorry, what did you say, pup?"

"I asked if you want to see this page too? I want to know what is on the one you have. So, I wanna trade." Harry said at length. "I don't think you know some of this stuff? Did Mom or Dad ever say anything to you?" He asked.

"What do you mean, pup? It's just your name and the name of your parents plus your inheritances. Wait. Do you have some creature inheritance? It has been known for some creature blood to skip generations." Sirius explained as the rest of the goblins left the room to finish preparing.

"That answers my question then." Harry said mostly to himself. "Just trade me, Pads." Harry took a deep, calming breath and then started reading the page.

_**Inheritance Test (Potions, Compulsions, Blocks, and Misc. Afflictions)**_

_**Hyacinthus Solis Potter**_

_**Non Human Abilities are categorized from weakest to strongest by: Minor, Average, High, Greater, and Godly**_

_**Blocks are done by spell unless stated otherwise.**_

**Potions:**

**Rashness: Twice weekly since age 11. (Not given during Summer months)**

**Loyalty: Keyed to Albus Dumbledore. Once a month since age 11**

**Loyalty: Keyed to Ronald Weasley. Once a month since age 11**

**Loyalty: Keyed to Hermione Granger. Once a month since age 11**

**Loyalty (General): Keyed to the Weasley Family. Once a month since age 11**

**Compulsions:**

**Hatred: Keyed to Slytherins.**

**Hatred: Keyed to Draco Malfoy.**

**Hatred: Keyed to Severus Snape.**

**Rashness.**

**Loyalty: Keyed to Albus Dumbledore. **

**Loyalty: Keyed to Ronald Weasley.**

**Loyalty: Keyed to Hermione Granger.**

**Loyalty: Keyed to the Weasley Family.**

**Blocks:**

**Blocks on Mortal Abilities**

**Magical Core 75% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Animagus 100% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Learning 80% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Clear Sight 90% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Magic Ability 60% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Herbology 95% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Potions 60% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Transfiguration 70% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Defense 50% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Blocks on Demigod Abilities**

**From Demeter**

**Chlorokinesis (Average) 90% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Swordsmanship (Average) 40% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Geokinesis (Minor) 100% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Culinary Arts (High) 80% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Transfiguration (Average) 80% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**From Aphrodite**

**Control Over Animals (Average) 75% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Chlorokinesis (Average) 90% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Charmspeak (Minor) 95% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Above Average Vision (High) 95% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Conjuration (Without wand/spell (High) 100% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**As a Legacy of Hecate**

**Wandless Magic **(High) 100% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)

**Non-verbal Casting **(High) 100% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)

**Boost to all Magic Abilities **(High) 100% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)

**Other Block(s)**

**Reincarnation:**

**Memories 100% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Abilities 100% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

Miscellaneous

**Appearance Altered by Ritual (Lilly and James Potter at one week old.) To be reversed when between the ages of 14 to 15 as per the rules the Ritual used or it is permanent. **

**Blocked from Godly Sight and Perception by Ritual (**Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)

Harry was livid, but kept his rage under control. It was all going to be fixed.

"You know, pup, I always wondered how you were born. Lilly was barren. Infertile. You came as a complete surprise to me and Remus. He and I were the only ones James and Lilly told about her Infertility. But Lilly was amazing, Harry. Hyacinthus. They never told us your true name, Remus and I. Everyone just assumed your name was Harry James Potter. Huh. I'm going to need to ask the goblins a few questions. The fact your name isn't actually Harry may ruin some people's day. You need to use your true name, your name given to you at birth, for Marriage Contracts and some other contracts." Sirius laughed a bit at the thought. "I got off topic. Lilly was amazing and damn smart. She outdid most Ravens. If anyone could convince two Goddesses to help her have a child, she could." Sirius ran his fingers through the now Hyacinthus' hair. "Solis... Sun..." Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Lilly always did like the Greek tales. Especially the tale of Apollo and Hyacinthus. I have a feeling what the final page says, pup. Lilly must have been over the moon. She always did love happy endings, and with the Goddess of Love herself involved..."

"Apollo and Hyacinthus? I never got into Greek tales." Hyacinthus asked. He was amazed at himself for already accepting his real name. It felt right. He would still respond to Harry, though, as a nickname. Or Haya among friends. He liked that thought.

"I have a book that used to belong to Lilly. Remus had it since the night Voldemort attacked. It has a bunch of greek tales. That tale is always bookmarked. It was her go to tale." Sirius said, wistful. Hyacinthus loved hearing things about his mortal parents. And, once again, he was amazed at how quickly he had accepted the fact that he was a demigod. That the Gods exist. It was mind boggling. The two looked at the final piece of parchment.

_**Inheritance Test (Miscellaneous Information and Explanations)**_

_**Hyacinthus Solis Potter**_

_**Reincarnation Information**_

**Name: Hyacinthus**

**Title(s) Lover of Apollo, Spartan Prince, The First Hyacinth Flower**

**Half-blood Demigod son of Clio the Muse of History**

**Cause of Death: Murdered by Zephyros (Zephyr) the God of the West Wind by discus impact to the left side of the head.**

**Inherited Abilities from Reincarnation:**

**Memory Projection: As the son of Clio, Hyacinthus had the ability to show memories to others. (High, Blocked 100% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Prophecy: As the son of Clio, Hyacinthus had the ability to see into the future. (High, Blocked 100% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**_Soulmate Information_**

**A soulmate bond to Apollo Phoebus (Greek and Roman Capacities) God of Archery, Art, Music, Poetry, Prophecy, Light, the Sun, Healing, Plagues, and Truth. (Blocked 100% (Albus Dumbledore at age 15 months)**

**Initiated and formed by Aphrodite upon conception. Solidified at birth. Unbreakable. Hidden until meeting of soulmate. Then only partially revealed to Apollo until consummation of bond. Once consummated The bond will be fully active and felt by both parties.**

**_Other Information_ **

**Half-blood Demigod: A child of a mortal and a God or in extremely rare cases multiple mortals possessed by Gods or Goddesses. Then the child is known as _Twice Blessed._**

**Twice Blessed: A term used when a child has two mortal parents and two godly parents. A Twice Blessed child will have abilities from both godly parents, usually specially chosen abilities. Twice Blessed children are often planned carefully ahead by both godly parents due to the fact they are more powerful than even some children of the Big Three; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.**

Sirius roared with laughter. "Only you, pup. Or should I start calling you Flower? Blossom?"

"You can still call me Harry or pup. Or Hyacinth to shorten. I also was thinking that I like Haya as a nickname. And the Potter Luck strikes again, Siri." Hyacinthus laughed along, resigned and amused.

"I should be more worried about this than I am, but, I'm just relieved. You have a soulmate that can protect you from both sides of the war and those that want to use you. I don't know why Lady Love decided to do this or why Ladies Demeter and Persephone were involved , again, I am just glad that if anything else, you have the power to defend yourself if needed." The two shared a teary hug.

* * *

Hyacinth was laying in the middle of a ritual circle, several goblins surrounding him. He didn't pay any mind to the numbers of the ones preforming the cleansing. He was more worried about the swarm of healers waiting in the side chamber behind a closed and warded door. The whole Ritual Chamber was covered in both visible and non-visible wards and protections. He shivered on the cold stone, naked body covered from head to toe in painted runes. He was strapped down by Basilisk hide cuffs to prevent him from moving too much. soon the ritual began.

A few minutes into the chanting and magic weaving pain seared through his body as the magics waged war. He felt like it went on for an eternity before his head felt like it was splitting open from his scar. He thought he was going to die from the pain. Thankfully he lost consciousness.

He came too some time later laying on a bed that felt like he was laying on a metaphorical cloud. (Real clouds were just cold and wet, as he found out during Quidditch games)

"So you are awake, little blossom." a dark, smooth deep voice spoke up as he opened his eyes. Hyacinth looked over to the right and was startled to find a dark skinned man with burning amber eyes, wild shoulder length raven locks, and massive ebony feathered wings leaning against the wall. He was wearing black robes in a style he had never seen before. "I am Thanatos the God of Peaceful Death and I have to thank you, little one, for bringing something to my attention." The man, Thanatos, a god apparently, said as he walked towards Hyacinthus. "Do not worry, I am not here to take your soul to the underworld. I am here to thank you. The magical world, as it had come to be known, has been separate from the attention of the gods for far too long. This war has angered Lady Magic, Hecate herself. It was started on the roots of false prophesy that has forced to become truth."

"Thank you, my lord. May I ask why you wish to thank me?" Hyacinth drew upon the etiquette lessons his Aunt Petunia forced him and his cousin to attend when they were younger so that they would not embarrass the family during dinners with Vernon's clients. (Dudley barely learned a thing during them.)

"You, little one, held a fragment of Tom Riddle's soul within your scar. You were what the magical's call a horcrux. It is a despicable way to gain a false immortality. An affront to the gods! He has made seven horcruxes. I would love nothing more than to re assemble his soul and drag it to the fields of punishment myself, but, Lady Magic has decided to spare him. It is the fault, after all, of Albus Dumbledore that Tom Riddle made the first Horcrux. Thus leading a once bright soul down the path of darkness. Tom Riddle was one of Lady Magic's favored and she wishes to save him. To use him, yes; but, save him all the same. She tires of this pointless war. Dumbledore must not be allowed to win or else he will start to destroy magic its self." Thanatos explained. "I am to gather the other horcruxes and reintegrate the pieces of Riddle's soul back into his form. Thus, insuring he is whole and restoring his sanity. In turn, completing the False Prophecy. You are freed, little blossom, from the fate that Dumbledore had set for you. What the Fates have in store for you now, though, is unknown. Be wary. Farewell."

The god disappeared.

* * *

Hyacinth looked at himself in the full length mirror in the room in Gringotts provided him and Sirius for the night so he could rest. Sirius was talking with the goblins as the newly appointed Potter Regent until Hyacinthus was 17.

He looked completely different.

His once short rats nest he called his hair was now shoulder length when straightened from the curls it now formed. It was also smoother and more fine and silky soft. His skin while once pale and rough in places was now sun kissed and smooth. Scars from years of 'Harry Hunting' and Vernon's drunken visits were completely gone. The one on his arm from Riddle's 'Resurrection' was now completely healed and faded like it was years old. The one on his forehead, the one that marked him as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was gone as well. All due to amazing goblin healers. He was still only 5ft 1in tall and still looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. (He hadn't due to the Dursley's.) He looked softer in the face, more feminine, probably due to Aphrodite's genes. His nose was smaller and mouth a bit more full and pouty. Again probably due to the godly side of his genes. His eyes, though, his eyes were the most startling change. Where they were once a vibrant emerald green, now they were a nearly glowing shade of violet.

"At least no one will recognize me." he said to himself.

That was another thing that had changed. His voice was smother, softer. A part of him felt that this change was due to Demeter's influence. A female voice spoke up from the direction of the bed.

"I know someone who is going to faint the first time he sees you, my baby boy."

Hyacinth whirled around and was greeted with the sight of a motherly looking strawberry blonde woman, a pale and dark haired younger lady, and another looking motherly looking blonde, this time a pale blonde. They were all beautiful.

"Who are you?" Hyacinth asked.

The pale blonde spoke first. "I am Aphrodite, your divine mother, my sweet."

The dark haired one spoke next. "I am your adoptive divine mother and half sister by blood, Persephone, little bloom."

Lastly, the strawberry blonde. "I am your divine, well, Father. Demeter. Oh my child! The three of us are so happy to finally meet you!" she said as she approached him, cupping his face gently and kissing his forehead where his scar used to be. "Now come, sit, I am sure you have questions, my son." She gently led him over to the bed. "You need to eat more! How about some nice cereal? It's good for you!" Demeter exclaimed worriedly.

Aphrodite squealed softly. "You were right, 'Sephone! He looks the same as he did, for the most part! I am so glad you helped. Oh, Apollo is going to flip!" she said as she hugged Hyacinthus.

"Calm down, 'Aphy! He still needs to breathe!" Persephone scolded as she extracted Hyacinth from the hug. "Now, we should explain how this happen and after you will need to explain some things to us in return, okay,

Hyacinth, for his part, was dizzy. His three godly parents all were definitely characters! And he just realized that his family tree just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

Ugh! Finally done! Yay! Exposition chapter #1 done! Exposition chapter #2 will be out by Saturday, hopefully.

How do you guys like the longer chapter? I am trying to do longer chapters. But, that also lengthens the time in between. This is the last chapter I have pre-written. So, expect a wait.

Please review! They give me strength to update!

TTFN!


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations and Changes

Holy crap, This story is fun to write! I had fun last chapter writing the slightly flowery way of speaking of Thanatos that I did. I am weird in that I somethimes like to write formally, instead of the usual informal way.

I know this may seem to drag a bit, I am trying to get through this first part quickly but not rush things. Sorry if things seem to jump around a bit.

Haya, Hyacinth's affectionate shortening, is pronounced like the Haya in 'Hayato' or 'Hayate'.

My love of antiques may have come out a bit this chapter.

Hyacinthus meets some other demigods next chapter. Familiar ones~

Also, quick head cannon of mine is that Cedric was a son of Apollo. Just wanted to share that little tidbit.

_**Again, sorry if characters seem a bit out of character. I am trying.**_

_**Hyacinth (Harry) is different from his cannon portrayal because of being a reincarnation that has had so many blocks and things removed from him, it's a wonder he could think straight! I ask that I do not get hateful PM's ripping my fic apart because I did not pair him with Ginny and made characters OOC. THIS IS FANFIC! IF YOU WANT COMPLETELY CANNON PORTRAYALS AND NO DEVIATIONS THEN READ THE BOOKS!**_

I apologize for my outburst.

See the bottom notes for _**Review Responses!**_ Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO or HP. If I did this story would be a part of cannon.

* * *

"I suppose we should start at the beginning." Persephone started off.

"You see, I came up with this wild plan ages ago. Shortly after you were killed in your first life, Hyacinthus. Apollo was so devastated, so depressed for the longest time. Still is, really. He can't look at a hyacinth flower without crying some days." Aphrodite spoke. "I am the Goddess of Love, and I could tell then and now how much love he holds for your past self. How much he will hold for you in this life. I knew that I needed to do _something_! I was at a loss though. I had no idea what to do. until one night almost 16 years ago, now. I was invited by Demeter and Persephone to a girls night out. We were thoroughly drunk and bitching about our significant others and or lovers when the topic went to the loves of others. I ended up telling these two about how I wished I could bring your past self back from the dead and give you guys a happy ending. 'Sephone said that it would be impossible to bring you back as you were, but, there was a way to give you a second chance, a new start. She knew your soul still resided in the first Hyacinth, in full bloom for eternity. It would take certain circumstances, though to be able to do it though." Aphrodite explained. Demeter started where she left off.

"I, of course, was all for this plan. I was tired of Apollo never getting his happily ever after, so to speak. Have you ever seen the sun depressed?" She asked rhetorically. "It is heartbreaking. I fully believe the Fates themselves intervened for what happened next. We heard a type of Plea. One not heard in centuries. The ritual forgotten. The three of us waited to see if anyone would answer. My daughter was the first to go once it seemed no one else was even paying attention. Aphrodite and I followed." Persephone started next.

"We arrived to find a young couple desperate for a child, but unable to have one of their own. While drunk like you wouldn't believe, I was just able to tell that Lilly and James would be the perfect ones to be able to bring you back into the world. The bloodlines were right, magic filled their bodies, and they were willing to do anything for a child. Mother and Aphrodite sensed this as well. All that was needed to be done was to possess Lilly and make her womb fertile once more and make sure James' seed took."

Demeter blushed as Aphrodite smiled wickedly and started speaking again. "As we said before. It was a girls night out and we were sloshed. And horny, darling. So Demeter joined in on the fun by possessing James, since I had to be the one to possess Lilly, as I am also a Goddess of Procreation. He was willing, all too willing, if you ask me. Persephone went and was able to extract your soul from the flower while blessing it to remain blooming how it was, as not to raise suspicion. It was a great night. The hangover the next morning, not so much. Hyacinth blushed as Lady Love explained how he was conceived. He did not feel comfortable talking about how he was made with his divine parents!

"The next morning we explained everything to Lilly and James. They were worried, but in the end were just glad they were going to have a baby. Lilly then got excited and told us how the story of Apollo and Hyacinth was her favorite Greek tale." Demeter smiled sadly. "My daughter here adopted you as her son, since she played a part in your birth. You are her only demigod child, adopted or not. The night your mortal parents died, we though you died as well, your soul destroyed somehow by Voldemort. We could not sense you, let alone find you. Persephone was so heartbroken. Aphrodite and I were as well, but we have had many demigod children. Unfortunately demigods tend to die before adulthood."

"We were floored when we felt the connection we have with you flare to life once more yesterday. Thanatos already explained to me what happened. _Ancient laws be damned_, the three of us are going to be there for you, Hyacinthus. Reincarnation or not, _YOU_ are our son and we are _NOT_ going to lose you again!" Persephone told him as she ran her fingers through his curly hair. It brought tears to his eyes. The three goddesses saw this and hugged him tightly as he finally cried.

He let it all out. He cried for his mothers, all four of them, even though Demeter was technically his dad. He cried for Cedric who needlessly died. He cried for Apollo, who even now mourned for his past self. Lastly, he cried for his past self, who had his life cut short by a jealous God of the West Wind, as Sirius explained earlier, shortly after Hyacinth woke up. After He was done crying he felt better, like a weight had been lifted. For the next two hours the four got to know each other. Unfortunately the three Goddesses were unable to stay any longer than they had.

Hyacinthus dreamed of sunlight and golden eyes that night.

* * *

Sirius and Hyacinth ended up staying at Gringotts for a month as Hyacinthus got used to being free from all of the bocks, potions, and compulsions. He studied hard for three weeks and ended up getting a handle, somewhat, on all of his new abilities. The rest of the month was getting everything ready to screw over the British Wizarding World. And sending a 'Screw You!' to Dumbledore. The old coot could fight his own war. Hyacinth already died once, he didn't plan to die younger in this life!

That was another thing. His dreams were no longer nightmares of the third task. Now they were filled with memories. Just snippets here and there, but he was slowly going through his past life. He was remembering who he used to be. He felt bittersweet about that. He missed people long dead, but rejoiced in their lives. He also knew that while he was the original Hyacinthus reborn, they were not the same person. not completely. Your experiences and memories are what shape and define you, after all. He laughed softly as he recalled a snippet from eight year old original Hyacinth's life. The time he played a prank on his older cousin. He had never been caught. His personality from then and his from the now were eerily alike, to be honest. He only ever recalled memories up to his sixteenth birthday. According to Persephone, who had visited him again a week after the first, he had met Apollo just a week after his birthday in his past life. He had died shortly after his seventeenth. The two had only a year together. Such a short amount of time, but so full of love.

She also told him that She had visited the house that he and his two dogfathers were going to live in. It was now shielded from godly notice, so he could practice his newfound abilities without worrying. On the first day of spring she would send someone to help him get to Camp Half-blood. She had a wicked grin at that. Hyacinth felt bad for whoever she chose. He had a feeling she liked to mess with whomever she had in mind. She also let him know that they would take him farther away from camp. It was a sort of rite of passage for him to make it there without godly help. She told him Demeter and Aphrodite thought he should get settled in the States and take what ever Wizarding tests he needed to take before he went to Camp. She herself felt that he needed time with Sirius and Remus. To bond and learn about his mortal parents more. So, the three goddesses were in agreement.

* * *

Hyacinth felt that he would never get used to portkeys. He was on his side, trying not to throw up from the international portkey. The landing had been brutal. "You okay, cub?" Remus asked from where he was standing by the gate of the magically expanded grounds of the house. Number 8, Westside Avenue was both bigger and nicer than Grimmauld Place by a long shot. Sirius helped Hyacinth up.

"I'm fine, Moony. I hate portkeys." Remus laughed at that as Sirius Keyed all three of them into the wards

"We all do, Hyacinth, we all do. You'll get over it."

The three spent a fun day exploring the property, which outside boasted a solid 40 acres (161874 square meters) of magically expanded yard, a greenhouse bigger than the Dursley's whole property, a flower garden, a herb and veggie garden, a back deck, a fire pit next to the deck.

Apparently, the last member of the Blacks that lived here was big on keeping up with the modern world. Ares Black had made a longstanding contract with the New York City Branch of Gringotts that once a decade the goblins would update the house every ten years. Sirius had just renewed that contract.

Hyacinth was glad. That meant he could finally catch up in his mundane education through online classes. He was amazed at how far behind Britain's magical enclave was behind the times! He wondered how the muggleborns could handle it!

The house its self was huge. It had ten bedrooms, twelve full bathrooms, two half bathrooms, three living rooms, two dining rooms, A multi-floor library, several studies, a TV/game room, a large conservatory, and a massive kitchen.

The house also featured a dueling room, a potion lab, and a magical armory. Apparently this used to be one of the main houses of the Black Family. Who knew?

Sirius had the goblins hire some movers and had all of the old furniture removed along with the portraits. Sirius also directed them to remove and store all of the old weapons. A new start, he had said.

That night as they ate Chinese takeout for dinner while sitting on the kitchen floor, Sirius decided to give Hyacinth his birthday gift a week early. "I think that you are the best one for this, so, I am letting you do whatever you want with the greenhouse, gardens, and conservatory. Go nuts, kiddo."

"I agree. With having Lady Demeter as a parent, you are perfectly able to take care of plants. It will be a fun project for you. James always had to be doing something, you get that from him, Haya. Also, We already picked out a room for you. It is the one that gets the most sun during the day and the best view of the back yard. It also has a balcony." Remus said as he stole some of Padfoot's orange chicken.

"This is the best birthday gift I have ever gotten!" Hyacinth grinned as he already started making plans.

"I have the feeling he is going to smell stronger of flowers, now." Sirius laughed.

"What does that mean, Siri?" Hyacinthus asked.

"Pup, you smell like your name sake. It's like you are wearing perfume. You didn't notice?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Now I do, since you mentioned it. Huh, weird. It must be because my soul was trapped in a Hyacinth flower for so long. I guess. Huh." Now that he knew to look for it, he did indeed, smell like Hyacinths. Just another change, he guessed.

* * *

The next day they went furniture shopping for their rooms. They decided to just wander around and pick out the things they wanted Sirius found a Cherrywood bedroom furniture set, while Remus went with Walnut one. The two of them loved the convivence of the mall. Hyacinthus laughed at Sirius' reaction to it.

Hyacinth didn't find anything that called to him until they started hitting the antique shops a few blocks away from the mall. The first thing he found was a pair of solid Rosewood Victorian era overstuffed arm chairs. The fabric was a soft silky material in a soft cream. He also found a mid-century tufted arm chair that was super comfy and upholstered with gold velvet. He would be using that one for his desk chair. He had also found an old 1900's mahogany writing table that had carved Ivy vines along the legs. There was a matching bookcase that he also got. His favorite though, was his bed. It was a George III four post canopy bed frame made out of polished ebony wood. The man that owned the shop they bought the frame from sent them to a friend of his that was a seamstress. She could make a custom canopy for the bed. Hyacinth had decided he was going to embrace his new found love of plants and gardening and ordered one with vines embroidered into the gauzy white material.

(Sirius ended up getting bored and impatient with shopping and ordered furniture from a catalog for the rest of the house. The parts that were in use, anyway.)

* * *

The day before his fifteenth birthday Hyacinthus received several Owl deliveries. He was baking himself a cake, testing out his inherited cooking abilities, when Remus yelped from the entryway. The kitchen was by the second floor stairs at the back. He put down the gardening catalog he was browsing through and circling what he wanted. "Moony? What's wrong?"

"Cub, you have presents from back home."

"Presents?"

"I am checking the packages and letters now, cub" A few minutes later and some annoyed hoots later Remus came in with a small stack of gifts. "They are from Luna, the twins and Neville. Don't worry, Hyacinth, Luna sent me a letter as well explaining that she used rented owls from a small magical post office along her travels with her father. No way to track us from that."

Hyacinth opened the letter Luna sent him.

_**'Dear Flower,**_

_**I hope you are having fun this summer. I am sad you won't be back to school this year, I'll miss both you and the chaos you bring. The nargles are infesting everyone back here, but don't worry. Neville, the twins, and I are safe from them. You just worry about you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Luna, Legacy (Granddaughter) of Apollo.**_

_**Neville**_

_**Fred and George, Sons of Hermes**_

_**Ps. I hope you like your gifts.'**_

"I would say I'm shocked about Luna, but I would be lying." Hyacinthus laughed. "The Twins, though..." he shook his head. "Ron always said they were different from the rest of the family. I guess we know why now."

He opened his gifts eagerly. From the twins he got several pranks to use on people. He also received a pair of sunglasses with a note to _**'Always use protection!'**_ That had Remus roaring with laughter and Hyacinth blushing like mad. (Sirius tried not to think about wat that meant. In his eyes Hyacinth would forever be innocent. No sex for his godson until he was 40!) Hyacinth also got a beautiful black dragonhide covered book with a line art Hyacinth on the cover in gold. It was empty except one more note.

'_**Dear Flower Boy,**_

_**Forge and I wish you a marvelous B-day! We hope you put those pranks to good use on our siblings at that camp Luna told us about.**_

_**I agree with Gred. Anyways, Luna told us what's up. We hope you find the Diary we got you useful (Though not as useful as the glasses, wink wink) in keeping your memories straight. Or just to vent about your day.**_

We miss you. Ronnikins never deserved your friendship.

Gred and Forge'

Hyacinth was touched by the thoughtful gift. He grabbled Neville's gift next. He got several packets of herb seeds, both magical and non, a pair of quality gardening gloves, a nice set of gardening tools, and thirty Hyacinth bulbs (ten white, ten pink and ten purple) He found a stained glass Lilly suncatcher in a smaller box. Now he was trying not to cry. Neville was always so sweet. Lastly from Luna he got another stained glass suncatcher, this one a stag, a large Greek cookbook, and a specially charmed for transport planter with a bunch of purple Hyacinths that matched his eye color already in bloom with a note telling him they were a magical crossbreed that stayed in bloom from the first of April to the first day of winter.

"They are really having fun with this." Sirius commented.

"Last year we all sent Luna moon related gifts. It's tradition apparently. Lee Jordan, the twins' friend sent them weasel plushies one year and things just spiraled from that point on." Hyacinth explained with a grin. The timer on the oven went off and he waved his hand. The oven door opened and the hot cake floated over to the stole cooling slab by the refrigerator.

It never ceases to amaze me that you can do that." Sirius said at the same time Remus asked:

"Is that chocolate?"

* * *

It was later that evening and Hyacinth was tending to the flower boxes he put on his balcony railing. He had planted his bulbs in an alternating pattern and was following the instructions in a magical gardening book on how to cast pest repelling charms on the boxes. He was also using his Chlorokinesis to try and make the spout and then bloom. It took him half an hour to succeed. He breathed in the scent, letting it calm him.

"I see you are making wonderful progress over your power over plants, my dear." Demeter spoke up behind him. He grinned and eagerly returned her hug.

"Yeah. It's not much. I am going to wait until I reach camp to work on my Geokinesis, Charmspeak, Swordsmanship, and Animal control abilities. The Chlorokinesis, Transfiguration, Conjuration, and the abilities I have from being a Legacy of Hecate while I'm here at home. Sirius and Remus are excellent teachers. Though the plant things I have to do on my own."

"You are doing wonderfully. You have adapted so well. All three of us are so proud of you, my son. Now, I am here to give you your birthday gifts from the three of us. But first, sit in front of the railing there and hold this, dear." she placed a painted clay planter in his hands once he sat down. It held more Hyacinths. She stepped back and the took out a camera and took several pictures. "The girls are going to be so happy. They are super sorry they couldn't get away, Hyacinth. They tried. I hope you like those dear. Those are ever-blooming. Persephone made them. That is not her real gift to you, though. Here is her real gift." Demeter pulled out an armlet made from a solid gold band that connected both ends with a moonstone Lilly. "'My daughter found that among the piles of riches her husband, my darling brother owns." She spat the words 'husband' and 'darling'. There was clearly some animosity towards his uncle Hades. "She made sure it was curse free before she wove mental protections into the flower. As long as you wear that, no one that you do not want can get into your mind. Very useful when it comes to us gods. She enjoyed the challenge of finding these blessings long forgotten. She had made this the winter you were born, She meant to give it to you when you were twelve, the year most demigods go to Camp Half-blood." She said softly.

"I love it! Tell Mamma 'Sephone I'll never take it off unless I absolutely have to." He immediately put it on his right arm. It rested perfectly between his shoulder and elbow and stayed in place when he tested it by moving his arm a bit.

"She'll be thrilled to bits. Next up is from Aphy." She presented him a bronze stag cloak clasp. "It is charmed to only be removable by you and will make it so your Invisibility cloak never leaves your side. It is made out of Celestial Bronze. That reminds me, your armlet has the same charm so no one else can remove it. The cloak will shrink and go into a special hollow area inside the clasp when not in use. when that happens it turns into a necklace. See." She placed the now necklace around his neck.

"That is the coolest. " he told her.

"I had Hephaestus forge this for you long ago. Your own sword. Charmed to always return to you." She presented him a simple gold ring with a single small amethyst set into it. "Just will it into being a sword and when you no longer need one it will revert back. I got the idea from the sword Anaklusmos. Riptide." She told him.

"I will try my hardest to become a worthy wielder of this blade. Does it have a name, mom?"

"I thought it best if you named it, sweetie."

"Propono." The name came unbidden to his lips. It just felt right.

"Resolve. A fine name, my son. and this last gift is from all three of us. It is a book on demigod etiquette. We figured it would be best not to leave you floundering, since much has changed since the time period you lived in before." She smiled gently. I have to go now. Your uncle Zeus called for a meeting in ten minutes from now, I love you." She disappeared with a breeze that smelled of fresh bread.

Hyacinthus smiled as he breathed in his own scent mixed with the fresh bread and lifted his face to the sun.

* * *

These chapters take hours to write. I sat down at 9 am and finished at 9:34 PM. 12 1/2 hours! I am going to space out these chapters!

Hyacinth is the boy that smells of flowers~

I can't wait for Apollo and Hyacinthus' reunion. It's gonna be great. I already have part of it typed out. A wild muse struck me.

Please REVIEW! I crave them. I need them. They motivate me! And I respond!

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Signed**_

**guadadominguez4: **Thank you. I find slash yummy too. Yes it will be Harry (Hyacinthus) x Apollo~. I am sad that there is little of this pairing, as well.

**HoloObssession: **Thanks! I ship it too! What, may I ask, is a 'fujo smirk'? I am just wondering.

**shunshu: **Thanks so much!

_**Unsigned:**_

Guest: No I will not ship Harry (Hyacinth) and Percy together. That is a whole other fanfic way down the line.


	4. Chapter 3: Camp

I am enjoying this fic immensely and am excited to see what you guys think of this chapter. I had fun with it!

I decided to cut some of the content to move the pacing forwards a bit. Not much was cut, though.

I head cannon that Daphne and Hyacinth/Hyacinthus are names the Apollo kids are sensitive of, for obvious reasons.

Also, I see the gods as kind of childish, with some exceptions, of course. And they are just like any other dysfunctional family. Always needling each other, but loving each other all the same. Even if they hate to show it.

The next chapter _should_ be out by Wednesday.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, HP, or any recognizable songs. I wish I did, though.

* * *

Summer turned into Fall and Fall into winter and Hyacinthus continued to recover and grow. His memories returning faster, but never overtaking him. He retained who he was in the now. His memory diary was filling up quick and Sirius had to place a charm on it so that it wouldn't run out of pages.

He had turned the conservatory into a paradise. Lilies, Ivies, mini fruit trees, Bonsais, Roses, Irises, Peonies, and of course, Hyacinths. The flowers were spelled to bloom again after a week once the original flower dies. The fruit trees were all a magical variety that did much the same, but every three months. A koi pond, a sitting area with a white marble brazier, a few bookshelves filled with books, wrought iron chairs and table, and a small grill area made the conservatory a favored spot. Fat, happy bumblebees buzzed to and fro leaving the human occupants alone while colorful butterflies fluttered by and occasionally landed on a person as they read.

The house had turned into a home in a few short months. The personalities of the occupants shining through in the photos lining the walls, the knickknacks bought on a whim, the potted plants in every room. The house was full of warmth and love and magic.

Yule went by with offerings to Lady Magic. Gifts and blessings were given and received.

* * *

_**The first day of Spring**_

Spring was soon upon them and on the first day of spring Hyacinthus found himself with only a few changes of clothes, his diary, his as he liked to call it his 'adventure log' given to him by Luna, his ring, his armlet, a few sandwiches, a bottle of water, and his cloak. The fifteen year old was excited. This is where his next adventure began. A river bank in a dense forest five states away. Persephone was the one to drop him off with a manic giggle, a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was relishing the trouble she was causing who ever she was sending. She said the person she had sent would be there within the next few hours. He sat down and started writing things down in his adventure log.

* * *

_**A few days before...**_

Nico di Angelo was relaxing alone in his bed in his cabin when suddenly the covers were yanked off of him. He yelled, startled as he sprang up. "Good morning, Dandelion Fluff~" Persephone sang.

"Lady Persephone! What the fuck?!"

"Language, Nico. I have a top secret job for you and your boyfriend. I need you two to retrieve a demigod. here are some supplies, here's a map, tell no one. Don't worry, I got your back with Mr. D and Chiron. I told them You are doing something for me. Now hurry, go!' She said before she disappeared with the scent of pomegranates. in her place was a large hiking backpack and a rolled up map.

"What the actual _fuck_ was that?" Nico wondered. His step mom was insane!

...

"So where are we going and what are we doing?" Nico's boyfriend, Will Solace, asked him. The son of Apollo was too cheerful for five am.

"My dear step mom wants us to escort some demigod kid to camp. She just gave me a bag of supplies and a map and that's it. She said nothing else, just that I should tell no one. She wanted you to come along, too, for some reason. I swear she's insane." He grumbled the last part.

"Why us and not Percy?" Will asked the son of Hades.

"Because she hates me." Nico answered.

* * *

_**The first day of Spring**_

"Persephone definitely hates me. The fuck is up with this forest? The compass doesn't work in here!" Nico exclaimed. The forest let very little light down to the forest floor and felt eerie. Will had to do something that was embarrassing and turned into a walking flashlight. It was apparently something children of Apollo could do. Glow. Go figure.

...

Hyacinth got bored after five hours and started singing 'You are My Sunshine' to pass the time.

'_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...'_

...

Wait, Nico, Do you hear singing, Babe?" Will asked. The two stopped their stumbling over tree roots. the two listened for a second and sure enough, a soft voice was singing.

The two followed the voice as it sang and moved through some dark leaved tall bushes to find themselves in a sunny clearing that had a riverbank cutting through it.

The two Found their gaze drawn to the singing figure as his song came to an end. He looked up startled as the two approached. The three immediately locked eyes and Nico was startled by the shade of purple they were. His first thought was that the boy was a son of Dionysus, but quickly discarded that though as he took in the rest of his features. He was tan with longish curly raven hair and quite attractive with his more feminine face and athletic build. He was wearing a white tee that revealed the fact he was wearing a gold armlet with a... Lilly? serving to connect the two points. He was wearing a pair of tan leather, Satira, he thinks they are called, sandals

"Are you the ones Lady Persephone sent?" The boy asked, revealing a British accent.

* * *

Hyacinthus was startled by the appearance of two boys that looked to be around his age.

The first one was shorter with Raven shoulder length messy hair, pale skin, looked like he could use a meal or two more (way too skinny), dark circles under his eyes. Speaking of which were dark as night. He wore a graphic tee that had a skull on it and a bomber jacket with some jeans and a backpack and black converse. All in all Hyacinth just wanted to bundle him up in soft blankets and feed him and cuddle him. 'My Demeter is showing.' he thought to himself as his gaze went to the second boy.

The other teen was his opposite in appearance. He had messy short blonde hair that curled a bit at the tips, sun kissed skin, athletic build, looked healthy, His eyes were a bright blue. He was wearing an orange tee with the letters CHB and some jeans and sneakers

He decided to break the ice. "Are you the ones Lady Persephone sent?" He asked. The two looked startled for a second.

"It seems so. I'm Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades and Ghost King."

"I'm Will Solace, Son of Apollo."

"I'm Hyacinthus Solis Evans. Nice to meet you." (He had started using the Evans name to throw certain people off his trail) Will choked at his name and looked startled. Hyacinth figured he had reason too. Son of Apollo and all. He probably knew that tale by heart, if what his mom(s) said was true. "And my divine heritage is... Complicated" You could hear the capital in that statement. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

Hyacinth, Nico, and Will became fast friends, surprisingly. Nico got his dry humor and liked the fact that Hyacinth did not care about Nico being the Son of Hades and Ghost king. Will liked hearing about his gardens. He was thrilled to find out about Luna and how quirky she was.

The two were fascinated when they were told about the wizarding world when they had to make a stop at a purely magical town to rest. (Will ran afoul of some wild dogs, a snake, and some bees) They were stunned to find out that not all witch or wizard was descended from Lady Hecate. Most just had the Ability. Their power would forever be lesser than a Legacy of Lady Magic, though.

They had encountered some monsters, but took care of them easily. Hyacinthus was glad that he was a reincarnated Spartan Prince, otherwise he would have been floundering. His past life really helped with his sword work. He wanted to do things without magic for a while, testing his limits.

He also now remembered everything in his past life up until the day he and Apollo met each other. Hyacinthus had the feeling he wouldn't remember those memories for a while.

They had somehow gotten lost and lost their supplies and what should have been a few days trip ended up a three week struggle.

"You know, Nico, I am shocked you haven't shadow traveled us back to camp." Will mentioned after the three of them fell down a hill. Nico froze and looked like Zeus had slapped him with a sparkly pink dildo in the face.

"I actually forgot I can do that. You kept nagging me about it, dear." Nico groaned in despair.

"Oh. My. Gods." Will started dying of laughter and incredulity.

"Fuck this noise. Haya, Will hold on." Nico grabbed the both of them and shadow traveled back to camp. Only to interrupt their own funerals. "Oh my fucking gods." Nico groaned when he realized what was happening as _Jason fucking Grace_ was waxing poetic about Nico and Will's tragic fate while sobbing on Percy's shoulder and '_**At least they died together.' **_Nico gave a whole body twitch.

Hyacinthus lost it. 'Potter Luck strikes again!'

* * *

_**Mt. Olympus**_

"Well..." Demeter trailed off. Persephone was losing her shit along with Aphrodite. A three day rip ended up a three week one!

"Oh my us! Nico forgot he could shadow travel. I'm dying." Persephone cried as she sank to the ground and started rolling.

"Zeus's boy sure knows how to give a eulogy. Crying on Percy was a nice touch." Aphrodite said, setting Persephone off harder.

"I remember James saying he hoped the Potter Luck skipped Haya. I had always wondered what he meant by that..." Demeter trailed off in fascinated horror. after ten minutes Persephone calmed down from her laughing fit. "Is Apollo still holed up in his Temple?" Demeter asked her daughter.

"Yeah. The sun chariot has been running on Auto-pilot for the past two months." 'Sephone replied.

"He'll be out to make the yearly camp infirmary inspection in a month. Hermes and I will make sure of it." Aphrodite promised. "Hermes is joining him this year" she told them. "Now, How are we gonna claim our son?"

* * *

After the shock and chaos the "Return" (It had been capitalized) of Nico and Will caused settled down the three (Nico, Will, Hyacinthus) were ushered to the big house by Chiron. Percy and Jason followed with Annabeth (Jason had introduced them) and pretty much the entire Apollo Cabin. Chiron looked fondly amused. Mr. D looked done with the whole situation.

"Okay who are you, brat? oh and welcome to camp and blah.

"My name is Hyacinthus Solis Evans, sir." Once again, several children of Apollo choked on air. Will looked vindicated because of his same reaction weeks before.

"Oh! A brat with manners! That's new! So, Sunflower, Who's brat Are you, anyway?" Dionysus asked, already bored. by this time the rest of camp had gathered to watch and listen in. Hyacinth waved his right hand as he tried to find words.

"That, sir, is a complicated question to answer..." Hyacinth trailed off as he started glowing pink and his skin, hair, and clothes were instantly squeaky clean and his mouth tasted minty. His clothes changed from his tee and jeans to a white Greek robe and a pair of knee length black tights. His nails also seemed to be manicured and had a clear coat of polish. He looked great!

At the same time a glowing pomegranate landed in his right hand while a hologram of a gold sickle and a few sheathes of wheat appeared over his head. Silence fell over the camp.

"... Complicated" Nico was the one to break it.

"Complicated." Hyacinthus nodded firmly.

Chaos broke out.

* * *

_**Mt. Olympus**_

Things were not much better amongst the gods either.

"DUDE! What the fuck?" Hermes yelled while Athena stared off into space, unable to process what just happened.

Hera was gob smacked and Ares just did not care.

Hephaestus was looking between the three goddesses, confused as fuck and Poseidon was dying of laughter.

Hestia was giggling to herself and smiling knowingly with approval in her eyes.

Artemis was torn between girl power and revulsion.

Apollo was still refusing to come out of his Temple due to depression, so he had no idea what was happening, nor did he care.

Zeus looked ready to have an aneurysm.

Hades was looking at Hyacinthus through the viewscreen Hephaestus had made months ago. He had a look of dawning realization in his eyes. He met his wife's gaze and nodded. He knew what was up. Thanatos had mentioned something about this before. Now Hades just had all of the pieces.

The three instigators of the chaos stood together in front of the others that were there. Not sorry at all. "In our defense we were super fucking drunk and Persephone adopted him after he was conceived. 'Aphy and I were the ones to possess the couple and do the horizontal mambo. By the way, I was the dude." Demeter called out over the chaos, stirring the pot sot to speak. She never got to do this kind of thing, so she was having a ball!

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dionysus yelled as he appeared, having heard her.

* * *

"So... roomies, huh?" Hyacinthus asked Nico as Chiron just stuck Hyacinth in the Hades Cabin until things were sorted since Nico volunteered the cabin. He tossed the glowing pomegranate between his hands absently. He had the feeling it would stay perfectly ripe forever and make a nice nightlight.

"Yep" Nico popped the 'p'. "I'm glad neither of us snore." Hyacinth snorted. "Me too, Nico. Wanna give me the tour since literally the whole camp is losing their shit at our adult supervision?"

"Sure, let's go, the noise is giving me a headache. Just so you know, Will tends to stay over most nights."

"That's fine with me. If my moms have anything to say, I'll have my own boyfriend soon."

"You're gay?" Nico asked, curious.

"Sure, let's go with that." Hyacinth said as he raced off, teasing the Ghost King. He felt lighter than air.

What does that mean? Haya!?" Nico raced after him

* * *

I had so much fun with this one! Will and Nico are my precious boys!

Either the next chapter or the one after that will be the one Haya and Apollo get reunited.

**_Review Responses:_**

**KyuubiChild717: **Thanks! I am glad you like how the Goddesses are with Harry (Hyacinthus). As for Dumbles, he will be getting his comeuppance, eventually. A certain Sun God will _not_ be happy with the Wizarding World, certain individuals _especially_~ What did you mean, Kicked out, by the way? I did not kick him out of the ICW. Right now he is assured in his power. For now.

**Mep101:** Thanks! I am glad you are enjoying this.

**shunshu**: Thanks!

** 7:** Thanks and no problem!

Please review! They make me update faster!


	5. Chapter 4: Tour

Holy crap you guys! 10 reviews! You all rock!

As A reward I have decided to update early. And write the next chapter. The one where Apollo finally shows up!

I got a question over PM about all of the Hyacinths. The answer is that they are like his symbol. His soul had resided in the first one. Sprouted from his blood. Hyacinth has a deep connection to his flower. They are his favorite and are what he smells like naturally. I hope that clears things up.

Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, this story would be cannon. Apollo x Hyacinthus forever!

* * *

Hyacinthus stopped after a few minutes, Nico stopping beside him. The son of Hades was laughing softly.

"Nico!" a blonde blur tacked the raven haired boy.

"Jason! Get off!" Nico protested from the ground as he was being smothered by said blonde. Hyacinth looked up from that sight to see Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth walking up.

"Hey, I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"I'm Hyacinthus Evans, Son of Demeter and Aphrodite, and adopted by Persephone. Legacy of Hecate." he said while stepping closer. He didn't want to be knocked down by Nico and Jason as they were roughhousing. He was glad he had tights on underneath the knee length Greek tunic style robe he was now wearing. (No one needed to see the goods yet. Let alone the boyfriend of the son of his Soulmate) It looked like the ones he used to wear in Ancient Greece.

"That's Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Zeus' Roman Aspect." Percy nodded his head at Jason. "Nice to meet you by the way. So, how did you find out about everything?" Percy asked.

"It's nice to meet you all. I didn't even know I was a demigod until a few weeks before my fifteenth birthday. I went with my godfather to get some business done and ended up finding out." he told them. "I was shocked, since my mortal parents died when I was a bit over a year old." He glossed over some details. He had no idea if the statute would be broken by telling anymore. He was already worried since Nico and will knew. He did not want to push it.

"Wait, how old are you?" Percy asked.

"I'm fifteen. I was sheltered, that's why I hadn't been attacked until Nico and Will came and got me." He told them. Omitting the fact that he had faced monsters other than Greek or Roman ones. (Dragons, Sphinx, Acromantula, etc.…) "I never needed to come to camp, let alone knew about it." He shrugged. "I wish I did, though. This seems way better than the boarding school I went too before."

"From what you told me, Haya, it is." Nico said as he got Jason in a headlock.

"Uncle! Uncle! I give! I give!" Jason said as Nico planted his knees in the blonde's back. The two got up from the ground as Jason gave Nico another hug. "I am so glad you aren't dead, Neeks. When there was no word we all assumed the worst. What happened?" He asked.

"'Sephone asked me to go get Hyacinth one morning, acting kinda weird. She said I had to bring Will along, glad I did by the way. We needed his healing. She left a bag of the typical supplies and a map. Wild, I know. Gods never give a map. We ended up getting lost because Will's pocket compass didn't work in the forest we were sent to five states over. We ended up walking for hours in that gods forsaken dark as hell place. Don't get me wrong, I love the dark. This forest though, was something else. We ended up hearing singing eventually and followed it, hoping for the best. We ended up getting lucky-" Jason and Percy snickered at that phrase. "and found Haya in a sunny clearing next to a river."

"You guys scared the crap out of me, by the way. You guys were covered in forest stuff. Nico even had a mushroom in his hair." Hyacinthus told the three. Annabeth shorted while the two boys laughed hysterically. Nico punched Hyacinth in the arm playfully. He grinned.

"Anyway, We ended up running into so much trouble after that. Wild dogs, bees, miscellaneous monsters. You know, typical quest stuff. We ended up losing our bags with our stuff."

"Why didn't you shadow travel back here, Neeks?" Percy asked, causing Hyacinth to burst out laughing and Nico to blush cherry red.

"He forgot he could!" Will said as he came up to the group.

"It's not funny! You got on my case about it so much. I just sorta put it out of mind to make you happy, dear." Nico grumped.

* * *

The group of six ended up going around camp showing Hyacinth around. Campers were whispering to each other as they passed.

"Camp has more people in it during the summer months. Just the year rounders and the ones who came for the funerals are here now. Well, some are at camp Jupiter and New Rome. For camp exchange and for schooling. That's one of the reasons Jason is here. Camp exchange. He decided college could wait a while." Annabeth told Nico.

There was a hoot and Hyacinth was overjoyed when Hedwig came flying over to land on his shoulder. They were walking by a group of Athena's kids when this happened. "Hedwig! Did Luna send you, girl?" He asked his oldest friend. He got a head bob in response as she began grooming her 'chick's' hair.

"What?" asked the oldest child of Athena in camp.

"This is Hedwig. My owl. She was a gift for my eleventh birthday and my first ever friend. She is a trained post owl, as well. She was with a friend of mine until I reached camp. Luna probably sent you knowing I would be here already, didn't she?" He asked his friend.

"Hoot." She nibbled on his ear. Something occurred to Hyacinth.

"Right. Owls are sacred to Athena. I didn't even think of that. You guys could always come see her. She loves attention." He said as Hedwig puffed up proudly, showing off her feathers.

"How would your friend know to send... Hedwig, was it?" Annabeth asked before she gave a startled noise when Hedwig flew over to her shoulder. She got jealous looks from her half siblings.

"Luna is a Legacy of Apollo. She just knows things." He shrugged at everyone. Luna was Luna.

...

A few minutes later they reached the cabins and the end of the tour. Hedwig had stayed with the Athena kids, loving the attention she was getting from them. Honestly the cabins were what he would expect. Hyacinthus looked at the Apollo cabin and felt sadness and nostalgia. It shone in the midday sun. The part of him that came from before felt a deep yearning. He shook his head and sighed softly to himself. '_Soon_' he thought. His moms would have them meet again soon.

Two girls came up to them. They were both blonde and gorgeous late teens (Hyacinthus guessed their age.)

"Hi! I'm Miranda Collins and this is Lucy Hill. We are your sisters from Aphrodite!" The taller girl introduced.

Miranda was a platinum blonde with pale flawless skin, a slim build and pretty pale blue eyes.

Lucy was a golden blonde with the same flawless skin, though tanner than her sister, a more athletic build and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello. You have to let me dress you up some time! You are just so pretty!" Lucy squealed. A shark like grin on her face as she thought of all of the outfits she would put on him.

"uh..." Hyacinth stuttered for a second. "I'm Hyacinthus. Call me Hyacinth. Nice to meet you. Thanks? I guess that sounds okay? I don't really know any fashion. Sorry. I spent most of my time at a boarding school in Scotland." He told the two who gasped dramatically.

"Oh you poor dear! That just will not do! Don't worry, big sisters will save you!" Miranda wailed as she hugged him to her generous (for her body type) bosom.

"Yeah! You don't have to suffer anymore. We will protect you from horrible clothing. Your big brothers and sisters will save you!" Lucy added.

Nico, Percy ,Jason, and Will were all dying of laughter as Hyacinth just stood there and took the smothering hug like a champ. '_You guys have never endured a Molly Weasley hug, asses_' He thought as he held his breath. She let go soon enough. "Thank you, I would love to get to know you all better. After all we are family." He grinned up at them. The two girls went red and squealed at his adorableness. Jason wondered who would win at a cuteness contest. Hyacinthus or Leo?

The two girls ran back to their cabin to start Iris messaging their siblings about their special new brother. Hyacinth looked at the cabin and groaned. Pink. So much pink. Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against the color. He even liked it in his gardens. That was too much though.

They went a little farther before they got stopped again. A boy this time. "Hey, I'm David Oakwood, another Son of Demeter. It'll be nice to have another boy around. We're outnumbered by the girls."

David had a strong resemblance to their mother but with hazel eyes.

"Off. That's rough. I'm Hyacinthus. Call me Hyacinth." The two shook hands.

"Which cabin are you staying at?" David asked.

"Right now, with Nico in cabin 13. Chiron is figuring out what to do. Twice-blessed aren't all that common, I guess." Hyacinth shrugged. "It makes sense. Nico is my adoptive step brother, after all."

"It does." David nodded. "Hold on a second" he said as he rushed inside the cabin. Hyacinth liked this cabin. it looked homey and he could see plants everywhere inside and out. David came out a few seconds later with a grin. "Here. For you. A Hyacinth for Hyacinth. I figured you were in to gardening as well and I don't think Nico has any plants in cabin 13." Hyacinth took the flower with a smile. Moony and Padfoot had made that joke so many times. He had the feeling he would continue to hear it.

"A name and plant pun? Really David?" A voice came from behind. A young girl sighed as she walked over to him.

"My name is Lyssa. I'm a Daughter of Hermes" She looked to be ten years old with curly brown hair that cascaded down her back, peachy skin, brown eyes, and a disapproving frown on her face. "This idiot is my cousin on my moms side. I don't even want to think how we are related on our dads' side, though." she said.

"I was just trying to be nice to Hyacinth!" He whined.

"Who is the nine year old here?" she asked.

"You."

"Who is the seventeen year old?"

"Me."

"There you go. Act your age, David."

"Ugh. You sound like aunt Kathy!"

"She was my mother, of course I do. I can't believe _you_ are getting custody of me when you turn eighteen. Ugh. What a nightmare." The two bickered as Lyssa drug her cousin away.

The group of six stood there. "Okay then." Annabeth laughed.

"Those two seem fun." Percy grinned. Jason nodded, agreeing.

"Let's go to our cabin, Haya, before more crazy's show up." Nico groaned.

* * *

Hyacinth loved cabin 13. It had a charm all its own. It befitted the God of the Underworld and Riches while still being cozy and homey. Will was the only one to stay with the two step-brothers as they went to Hades cabin. They were unsurprised to find a new bed in there. It had violet covers and cream sheets. It was a queen and looked super comfy. Nico's (and Will', since they shared) was a queen as well, equally comfy, with Black covers and grey sheets. All of the Pillows were a memory foam and heavenly. Beside Hyacinth's bed was a new Ebony wood writing desk on one side with a black leather computer chair and a LED desk lamp. on the other side was an Ebony wood night stand with a single drawer. A new closet was also present.

"I guess 'Sephone got dad to do this." Nico said. "Oh, look, a not." he pointed at the wall above the new bed. Hyacinthus went over and unstuck it from the wall.

_'Hyacinthus,_

_It has come to my attention that you exist. My wife has made it abundantly clear that I am to try and get to know you and treat you as one of my own if I do not want to sleep on the floor for the next five millennia._

_I know she is up to something and Thanatos had confirmed as much. You have his favor._

_I hope you and Nico get along well._

_You can consider cabin 13 your home as well._

_Hades'_

Nico laughed at the note. "Dad is so whipped." He snickered.

* * *

It was a few hours later and the signal for dinner sounded. Hyacinth looked up from his Adventure Log' and put the fountain pen he had found in his desk away. He put his log in the nightstand. Will and Nico stopped their cuddling and being cute. Hyacinth grinned. The two were so in love.

"Food." Will grinned as his stomach rumbled, making him blush.

"Come on you two. Do you know what to do, Haya?" Nico asked. The two had been drilling the ins and outs of camp into the younger teen.

"I already know about the tribute to the gods and about the drink cups." he rolled his eyes.

The tree made their way to the dining pavilion and sat at the Hades table. "If I sit alone at any table, strange things happen. Cracks appear in the floor, zombies crawl out and start roaming around. It's a mood disorder. I can't control it. I have a doctors note." Nico smiled.

"I'm his doctor." Will told Hyacinth while raising his hand. Hyacinth about lost it. That was one way to bend the rules. The three soon got their food.

'_For my moms, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Persephone. Lord Hades for letting me stay with Nico. And Apollo.'_

* * *

_**Olympus**_

The three goddesses cooed at their son.

"That was sweet of Hades, letting Haya stay in his cabin." Aphrodite mentioned as the three watched their boy.

"He might say that I bribed him into it, he just wanted Nico to have more company and a sibling with him." Persephone told her mother and friend.

"He did good." Demeter grudgingly admitted.

* * *

That night Hyacinth put on his Pj's which consisted of a long band tee and a pair of boxers he found in his closet. The glowing Pomegranate had a home atop Nico's bookshelf and the Hyacinth was sitting happily in its pot on the window sill above Hyacinth's headboard.

Nico and will were already asleep and tangled together. Will was glowing faintly in the dark. Hyacinth felt a pang in his heart. He had the feeling he got that from his father.

He smiled softly. He truly was glad he had a second chance. both the last life and now this one. He was alive again and now free from the Wizarding War. He had a family again and some new friends. He was over the moon. He breathed in the scent of his flower and took comfort. That night he dreamed of smiling golden eyes.

* * *

That same night, in his Temple on Olympus, Apollo dreamed of Hyacinthus and their time together in Ancient Greece.

He woke up in tears.

He missed his lover.

His Sweet Prince

* * *

I almost cried at the last bit. Don't worry, Apollo.~ **_Soon._**

* * *

_**Review responses:**_

**cerezodulce11: **Thank you! I had to use google translate, so I hope I read the review right.

**shunshu**: Thanks!

**Mep101: **I am glad you enjoyed the humor. I try and add humor when possible.

**Tiaflower: **I am glad you ended up liking this story. I do two things well, Humor and Tragedy. This story is not tragedy. And I am glad you like the image of a depressed Apollo.

**Alleycat0: **Thanks! I can't wait either!

**Aluminum Crows: **Ask for more PJO characters and you shall receive! Also, I don't know about that. I _will_ show off Haya's badass side, though

**DragonClanMaster: **I aim to please.

**tlaurence7: **I can't wait either and _I'm the one writing it!_ The dildo line was a throw away one, glad you liked it~

**guadadominguez4: **No prob! And I am gonna have so much fun!

**era-romance: **lol

**Scorher948:** I do enjoy writing humor. I died laughing as well!

* * *

Please Review! You get faster updates when you review~ Next chapter is the big reunion~ Hehehe~


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion

BJKFTRGNJKFHTDGLNJK! SO MANY REVIEWS! I AM DYING OF HAPPINESS!

I adore how you guys are starting to call Harry by his true name in this story in your reviews! It makes me do a happy dance! Well, you guys are using the affectionate form of his name (Haya). It is seriously cute, you guys. I love it!

I about died writing this chapter. My heart was going haywire from the feels!

I hope you guys are happy! I was going to wait and post this on Wednesday, but you guys convinced me otherwise.

What are some Hyacinth/Apollo scenes you all want to see?

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

_**Olympus. April 20th 201x**_

Hermes had an issue. He couldn't get Apollo out of his temple. He had been in there for months! It was time for the yearly inspection of the infirmary at camp. And the first inspection of camp its self. Himself and Apollo had 'won' the raffle to see who would do the inspections. Well, Hermes did. Apollo had to go anyway.

"Come on, Polly! We have to go! At least come with me to see your kids! Or even the Solangelo goodness you were raving about before!" The God of Travelers begged at the doors of the golden temple.

"Move over, Mimi, I got this" Aphrodite said as she came up to the doors. "What would Hyacinthus think of you being all mopey and sulking in your temple? He would be so disappointed in you, honey." Lady Love scolded the Sun God. She grinned inwardly, knowing exactly what her son would think. "Now, Demeter, Persephone, and I have a surprise waiting for you at camp. So get off your ass and go get it. Get some pictures of Solangelo cuteness while you are at it!" She stalked away, knowing that she hit a few nerves.

Sure enough, Apollo exited his temple, looking like he needed a shower. "Go shower before we go, dude. You reek!"

As Apollo got ready to go, he wondered what the surprise was. It probably wasn't a person, since Demeter and 'Sephie were involved.

* * *

Hyacinthus loved camp. He had been there for a month already and time seemed to fly. He loved his new friends. His siblings had left though, They had only been there for the unneeded funerals for Nico and Will.

"Percy was fun and taught Hyacinth how to swim better. Percy's exact words had been "You swim like a crippled whale."

Annabeth reminded Hyacinth of a nicer and better Hermione. Annabeth had started him catch up on his schooling once she found out that his education was out of date.

Jason was great. He liked to hang out and heckle Percy when he was giving Hyacinth swimming lessons. Jason and Percy were comedy gold! The two were always bickering or in competition with each other.

Nico and Will were his best friends, though. He spent most of his time with either two or the two together. Hyacinth liked helping Will organize the infirmary. Nico and Hyacinth would spend time in their cabin just listening to music and hanging out. Hyacinth mainly did that when the wind was blowing West with any good amount of force. Paranoia was a powerful thing. He didn't have any memories of his time with Apollo from before, thus had none of Zephyr, but his mind screamed at him to hide during days it was windy and the wind was blowing West.

Hyacinth also fond out he now had a fear of playing Discus. He ran like the Basilisk was after him the one time he tried playing with Percy. He had hid under his bed for a whole hour. Will had to sing to him to calm him down!

All in all Hyacinthus loved Camp Half-blood.

He was sitting at his desk , reading the letters he got this morning. One was from Luna, the other from Demeter.

_Dear Flower,_

_I hope you are having fun at camp. I miss you here. The twins have been in rare form with their pranks. A certain goat has been the target of most of them. Don't worry, the twins have not been caught even once. _

_Speaking of the Twins, the three of us are coming to camp this summer. We are super excited to see you!_

_Love, _

_Luna._

The letter had come with a cork necklace and a bottlecap bracelet. He hung them both on the cork-board he had put up above his desk.

_My son,_

_Wear the outfit Aphrodite gave you when we claimed you. Wear the Sandals, too._

_We are watching you closely today._

_Love,_

_Momma Demeter_

He wondered why she wanted him to wear that outfit, but he put on his tunic style robe and his sandals anyway. Hyacinth took his hair out of the short ponytail it had been in. He looked at himself in the mirror and had a flashback to himself in Ancient Greece. It amazed him that he looked exactly the same, if not a bit younger. His moms knew what they were doing when they made him in this life. Even when drunk as a skunk.

He smiled softly and began humming to himself as he left cabin 13 to make his way to the infirmary to see if Will was there. He had not been paying attention until he heard his name being choked out by a voice that felt painfully familiar by the Dining Pavilion.

Hyacinthus looked up and purple eyes met sunny golden ones.

_**THOK!**_

His head exploded in pain.

* * *

"There you go, buddy! Now you don't look like shit!" Hermes said as a newly washed and dressed Apollo exited his temple.

"Gee, thanks, Mimi" Apollo snarked.

"Ugh. I swear Aphy needs to think of less embarrassing nicknames! Anyway, let's go."

It only took the two gods a few minutes to get to Camp. The two were met by Chiron.

"Sorry, Mr. D was called by Zeus. So unfortunately he will not be joining us today." the Centaur apologized.

"Ah don't worry about it, Chiron." Hermes waved it off. "Now, lets get down to business to-" Hermes was cut off by a slap to the head from Apollo.

"NO! You have sand that song every chance you have for the past decade! It's even worse than Uncle P. and 'Under the Sea'!" Apollo groaned. Hermes grinned at the reaction. Apollo seemed to be getting out of his funk now that he was outside. "I'll do my inspection of the infirmary after the camp inspection." The Sun God told the two.

They had just gotten to the Pavilion when Apollo gasped and his hear froze in his chest. He had looked over when he heard a camper coming near. He had to be hallucinating those curly black, silky locks, the sun kissed skin, the angelic features of his lost love. Even the outfit was the same! "H-Hyacinthus!" Apollo choked out, his lungs refusing to work properly. The vision of his lover looked up and sunny golden eyes met purple so familiar.

Then a Discus came out of nowhere and stuck the phantom in the same place as it did so long ago in Ancient Greece.

The last thing he heard before darkness consumed him, was screaming.

* * *

_**Olympus, Aphrodite's Temple, Viewing Room**_

Silence. Utter silence.

"... Did that really... just... happen?" Persephone asked.

"More importantly, IS OUR SON OKAY?!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Oh look, thank us, he's awake. That Solace boy is already there, helping." Demeter said calmingly. Glad Hyacinth seemed to be okay, except for the huge gash on his head.

"Potter Luck... Strikes again" All three goddesses chorused.

* * *

Hyacinthus was staring up at the clouds, dazed and in pain, with a sense of Deja-vu. He heard a shriek of horror that warbled into silence and then someone shouting "Holy Hades! Lord Apollo fainted!"

"Are you okay? Hyacinth?" Nico asked as he rushed over. Percy and Jason also ran to his prone form, guilty, since they had been the ones to be playing with the discus that hit him in the head.

"I'm sorry! My aim was a bit off and I threw too far!" Jason apologized.

"You think?" Nico asked, drily. Will was sprinting over from the Infirmary, Ambrosia in hand. He had seen the entire event.

"I'm fine." Hyacinth said as he sat up slowly. He felt around the cut on the left side of his head. "At least _this_ one didn't kill me." he muttered to himself as he had help getting off the ground. Blood covered his face immediately as he was walked over to one of the outdoor craft benches to sit down. Nico snorted and then started laughing. Percy, Jason, and Will were confused.

"I'll tell you what's funny later, guys." Nico knew about the whole reincarnation thing, since something about Haya had been bugging him as the Son of Hades.

Hyacinth looked over to see why a crowd was gathered a few meters away. The first thing he noticed was a man with black hair and an athletic build and wearing a mailman uniform trying to wake another man up. He seemed to succeed in his endeavor. He helped the other sit up.

"That's Lord Hermes helping Lord Apollo." Nico whispered to Hyacinth when he noticed his confused look. Will was teasing the edges of the gash, making sure there was no damage to Hyacinth's skull. Hyacinthus' breath caught. His gaze immediately went to the Sun God. He was stunning. His skin was sun kissed (Hyacinth mentally snorted at the obviousness) and flawless. He was tall and athletic. His hair shone golden in the sunlight. His features handsome and refined. He could make out that his eyes were a sunny yellow. He appeared young, around 19 or so, Probably to put the campers more at ease He was wearing a golden Greek robe that ended just below his knees. He seemed to not have his bow on him.

Hyacinth's head throbbed as he held back a blush. That was his soulmate. His lover from a past life. The one he was _literally reborn for, _and the first time Apollo laid eyes upon him he unknowingly _recreated his own death scene! _Discus and all. "Oh, kill me now" he groaned in embarrassed, horrified pain.

"Hey, Hermes, I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamed We were inspecting camp together and Hyacinth was there and he got winged by that dammed discus. HAHAHA" The younger looking god laughed forcefully.

"That was not a dream, my Lord. A camper by the name Hyacinthus Evans was struck by a discus. He is over there and getting tended to by your son Will." Chiron pointed over to the group of friends. Apollo looked over and paled. Hyacinth and Apollo locked eyes again.

"This was not supposed to be how the surprise went." Aphrodite said as she appeared. "Are you okay, sweetie?' She asked her son as he swallowed some Ambrosia.

"I will be." He said softly, breaking eye contact with his stunned soulmate. He looked at his mother, panic in his eyes. "WHAT DO I DO?" his eyes screamed.

"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Lady Love yelled out, getting attention from everyone. "Sixteen years ago, Persephone, Demeter, and I did a thing! We gave Hyacinthus, Prince of Sparta, Son of Clio, Apollo's Lover, The first Hyacinth Flower, a new chance at life! Here he is, Hyacinthus Solis Evans" Aphrodite told everyone. "This is our gift to you, Apollo. It's about time you were able to keep your love and finally give the story of Apollo and Hyacinthus the happy ending it deserves." She said, hugging her cousin. She quickly disappeared.

Apollo was completely silent as he stared at Hyacinthus, his lost lover reborn. "I think you two need to talk." Chiron said as he finished helping Apollo up. He motioned Will to help Hyacinth to the Big House. The two once lovers needed to talk in private, he felt.

* * *

Hyacinth was now cleaned up and wearing an over sized band tee and some leggings from his closet that Nico brought him. Chiron had ushered him into the bathroom of the Big House to get the blood cleaned off. He had then been lead to the kitchen. Chiron was finishing up making some tea for the two When Nico delivered his friend to the kitchen.

Apollo was sitting with his head bowed and appeared to be doing a breathing exorcise. Hyacinth took the chair across from his soulmate at the table. Chiron placed the kettle and cups between the two with some cream and sugar. The activities director exited the room with Nico.

Silence descended.

Hyacinth waited for something to happen, for Apollo to break the silence. He did not. Hyacinth had to.

"I'm sorry." the demigod broke the silence. Apollo's head snapped up.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry. I don't remember our time together from before my rebirth. I'm sorry we met again like we did. I'm sorry I-" Hyacinth cut himself off with a gust of breath.

"You have nothing to apologize for! I'm the one who let you die! I was supposed to protect you! I loved you! I still love you!" Apollo nearly yelled. His golden eyes were wide and filled with pain.

"You didn't let me die, Momma 'Sephone told me about how much you tried to save me. You did everything you could within your power. You even tried making me a god to save me. Nothing worked. The Fates had other plans for me. And If it's anyone's fault then it's the West Wind's. He was the jealous one who couldn't just move on. He is the one who has the 'If I can't have you, then no one can!' mentality. It's. Not. Your. Fault." Hyacinth said forcefully, trying to get through to the guilt ridden god. Apollo stood up abruptly and started pacing in front of the big sliding glass doors.

"It is my fault! If I hadn't of fallen for you, then Zephyr wouldn't have even noticed you! You would have lived! You could have been happy."

Hyacinthus stood up and walked over to the god. He grabbed Apollo's right arm as he passed. He lowered his hold until he was grasping the god's hand tightly. He grabbed Apollo by his left wrist next and placed Apollo's hand over his heart, making the god feel its beat. "I'm here now, I'm alive. We were given a second chance, Apollo. A chance at happiness. What happened before, happened, there is no changing that, Love. There is no reason for you to feel guilt. I may not remember our year together in Ancient Greece, those memories are blocked for some reason, but I just know that I died loving you, not blaming you one bit. We were and are soulmates, Apollo. There is no way I could ever blame you for what happened. You shouldn't blame yourself, either." Hyacinth's heart beat painfully, but steadily the entire time. He spoke only the truth.

Apollo crushed the teen to him in a tight embrace, slowly sinking to the floor. He placed Hyacinth in his lap, hiding his face in his younger love's neck and cried. He let so many years of grief out over the next few hours, Hyacinth running his fingers through his now free hair. the demigod whispered sweet nothings to him, singing softly at times, and just shushed him soothingly the entire time, crying himself.. By the Time Apollo was done crying, they were both exhausted emotionally and physically.

Apollo took notice at how small and warm Hyacinth was in his lap. It filled him with the need to protect his lover. His lover that he never thought he would see ever again. He thanked the three goddesses that gave him this chance. He could never repay them. There was no way he could ever do enough for the three.

"Do you feel better, now?" Hyacinth asked his lover, his soulmate.

"Yeah. Are you okay though?" Apollo asked worriedly, checking Hyacinth's head where he got hit earlier. Nothing remained but a faint red mark. Even that looked faded and old.

"Just a small headache, but that's from all of the crying. I'm fine, love. Tired, but fine." Hyacinthus assured the Sun God. Apollo stood up, holding Hyacinth bridal style as he made his way through the Big House to a spare room. It looked to be a guest room.

"This is the room I stay in if I ever need to stay at camp." Apollo said as he sat his returned love on the bed in the corner. Apollo snapped his fingers and he was wearing a soft blue night shirt and pants. Hyacinth noticed that the sun was going down. "I'm not letting you go tonight. not after I just found you again." Apollo explained. "I just want to hold you tonight."

"Come on then, sunshine." Hyacinth invited. Apollo soon had them both under the covers, his hand over Hyacinthus' heart, just relishing in the beat of his lover's heart. The feeling of life in the small, fragile, mortal body in his arms. His protectiveness grew. He couldn't let his love slip away again. It would shatter him. "Quit thinking and snuggle me, Apollo. I've been waiting this entire life for you. so, hold me tighter."

Apollo did.

* * *

*Dies* I hope I did the reunion justice. I personally had fun with it ;) hehehehehe~

* * *

_**Review responses**_

**Mep101, lilly-flower15, shunshu, DragonClanMaster, Aria Dragoncrest (Love the name btw): **Thank you so much!

**pie480:** I think Luna answered your question this chapter. I love the note idea, too. Not my idea, though. I saw it online.

**guadadominguez4**: Thanks! and I am gonna have so much fun~

**Tilliraen: **Ask and you shall receive!

**Bibliophile Otaku:** I agree. There needs to be more Apollo/Harry stories.

**Zaliya Lily:** I have never had a story of mine be called a jewel before. Thank you!

* * *

Please Review! You get nice things when you do!


	7. Chapter 6: Lazy Day Part One

Sorry for the delay, We had the niece and cousin's over for nearly a week. They are 5, 7, and 10. I had to help my mom and law watch them, so my time was taken up by that. This chapter was also a pain to write. I have now decided on how to go forward, though. The next chapter will be more fluff and some plot! After that, well...

Hehehe~

Seriously though, what Apollo/Hyacinth scenes do you want to see?

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Hyacinth woke up in stages the next morning. he first became aware of the steady heart beat in his ear. Then he became aware of the arms holding him firmly. He woke up fully when he heard voices outside of the room he was in. The events of the previous day filtered through his mind and he relaxed boneless in Apollo's hold. The Sun God was still snoring softly. Hyacinth just lay there for a while admiring the peaceful smile the god wore in his sleep.

The door to the room opened with a BANG!

Apollo jolted up in the bed and Hyacinth found himself in the god's lap. "What the fuck!" The god yelped.

"It _is_ true!" A girl around twelve with long, straight auburn hair and silvery blue eyes breathed out in shock. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Arty! What in Uncle H. are you doing, scaring the crap out of me like this at eight am?" Apollo asked, who Hyacinth assumed was Artemis, his twin sister. She ignored her brother and strode toward the bed. She cupped Hyacinthus' face gently and studied him intently. "Sis?" Apollo asked.

"It really is you, Hyacinthus. Her question came out as more of a statement.

"Hello?" his statement came out as more of a question.

"Oh! His memories of us are blocked, sis. I think that's what you said, right?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah. I remember everything up to my sixteenth, but nothing after. net even how I died. I wonder why?" He said the last part to himself. He blushed as his stomach growled. "Sorry, I didn't have lunch or dinner last night." He told the two while hiding his face in his hands, embarrassed.

"Why not?" Artemis asked.

"Never you mind!" Apollo interjected quickly, before his sister could find out he bawled like a baby the day before. "Lets go get breakfast!" He said cheerfully. He then realized both him and Hyacinthus were not presentable. "After we get dressed! I'll go get Nico to get you some clothes!" Apollo made his escape.

"He cried yesterday, didn't he?" Artemis asked her old friend.

"Yep."

"I'm glad you're back. You are my favorite out of my brother's lovers. Always so respectful of my Hunters." She said.

"Thanks." He said. "How much chaos is happening on Olympus right now sue to me being brought back the way I was brought back?" He asked the Moon Goddess.

"Absolute. I had to sneak away. Luckily my Hunters and I were arriving at camp when yesterday happened."

Hyacinth laughed with Artemis. "My moms know how to stir up trouble, don't they, Lady Artemis?" He asked.

"Demeter and Persephone don't cause chaos often, but when they do..." She agreed.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." Apollo said as he came back into the room. There was a twitch in his right eyelid that said he thought that was a horrible thing for his future sanity.

* * *

Hyacinth was now changed into a camp tee and cargo shorts and ready for food. Apollo grabbed his hand as soon as the demigod exited the big house. Artemis hid a grin. She was glad her brother was smiling real smiles again. Like he did when they were kids.

There were even more whispers when Hyacinth and the two gods passed than there were when he got claimed. 'Just like Hogwarts' Hyacinth thought with a mental grimace, but outward smile. Hermes was still at camp apparently and was texting on his phone almost frantically as the approached the dining area. The Messenger God intercepted the trio and drug Apollo away and forced him to sit with Mr. D and the others at the head table. Artemis grinned and followed, enjoying her brother's suffering.

Hyacinth made his way to sit between Will and Nico at the Hades table with Percy and Jason already there. "So... Reincarnation?" Percy asked. Everyone in the dining area was silent, dying to hear what was up.

"Aphrodite, Persephone, and Demeter were drunk and tired of Apollo's... sulking. Their words not mine, by the way. My mortal parents weren't able to have kids of their own, so my mortal father found an old as hell ritual to ask the gods for help. The three answered and now here I am. Persephone adopted me, though." The demigod told the whole camp, pretty much.

"What ritual?" A Hecate kid asked.

"Dunno. I would have to access my family's manor house in Wales to figure that one out. I am not going anywhere near the UK for a while." Hyacinth shrugged.

"Why not ask your mortal parents?" The same kid asked.

"They were murdered when I was one." He said bluntly, wanting to end the conversation. It did.

"Dad is currently getting drunk as a skunk right now, He is 110% done with your mom's right now, kiddo." Hermes cackled from his spot beside Apollo. "Glad to have you back by the way. This useless lump beside me needs someone to keep his behind in gear." Hermes said with a grin as he fired off another message.

"I only promise to try."

* * *

After breakfast did the two gods finally do their inspections. Apparently Zeus had called another meeting the day before to freak out over what his moms did. Hyacinthus personally found the king of the gods to be a bit dramatic. The inspection lasted until two, and by that time Hyacinth was sparring with Nico and Percy. For some reason, looking at Nico's Stygian Iron sword reminded him of the sword of Gryffindor. In turn, that reminded him of the dead Basilisk still in the Chamber of Secrets. 'I think I know a future Mother's Day gift idea. I wonder if I would have enough hide after having some bags and boots made to have a couple of quiver's made?' He thought as he parried a surprise attack from Jason as he entered the fray. Annabeth was on the sidelines watching her man get all sweaty.

Hyacinthus froze when the wind shifted west. The next thing he knew Nico knocked him off balance while Percy was able to knock him on his rear.

"Haya? You ok?" Nico asked before he spotted the weather vane (Hyacinth thought that was what the rooster wind thingy was called). Nico let out a curse. Annabeth did too. She understood phobias, spiders in her case, and helped Nico get him off the ground.

"Come on, lets get you inside." She said, calmly.

"I know this is stupid. But, the west wind is a Yandere. A stalker with a crush that does not take no for an answer. He also prescribes to the 'If I can't have you, then no one will' mentality when it comes to love." Hyacinthus let his friend know. "My mortal mom, Lilly loved Greek stories. She had a huge book full of them. My past self and Apollo was one of those." He said off handedly, trying to distract himself from his irrational fear. "I hear she was over the moon to play a part in giving her favorite tale a happy ending."

"I bet." Jason laughed and threw an arm around Hyacinth's shoulder while he did the same to Nico. They reached cabin 13 and piled inside.

"Let's make a fort!" Percy started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"What are you, five?" Annabeth asked even as Nico rushed over to a closet filled with extra bedding.

"If he's five then so am I" Jason said as he helped the short teen.

"I'm game." Hyacinthus grinned as he started moving his bed over. once it was in position he rushed over to his desk and pulled out some strong clips from the bottom drawer to help fasten the blankets in place. He grinned even harder because Annabeth was telling the others how to make the best blanket fort.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks and kidnap my boyfriend, you guys pick out a movie." Nico said as he ran out of the door. Leo had sent prototype electronics that were supposed to not attract monsters. Just some TV's, Blu-Ray players, and some videogames. Cell phones were a lost cause though. (Unless you were part of the wizarding world, then wards and runes were your best friend. Thank the gods for the Techno-wizards in Japan.)

"I say we watch 'Finding Nemo' or 'Finding Dory'." Percy told them.

"I want to watch the 'Saw' movies." Annabeth suggested, much to everyone's surprise.

"How about 'The Notebook'" Jason suggested, making Percy choke.

"I didn't know you were in to chick flicks, dude."

"Piper made me watch it. I liked it."

The two friends/rivals started bickering.

"Nico and I were planning on watching 'The Conjuring'. So how about we all watch it together?" Hyacinthus suggested. It was agreed.

* * *

Nico entered the infirmary to find Apollo and his kids all chatting. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm stealing my Significant Annoyance for movie time." Nico interrupted.

"At two thirty?" Will asked.

"The wind shifted." Nico told him. The confusion gave way to concern.

"Did Haya have another panic attack?" He asked.

"No. Just froze up during a sparring match. He's fine now." Nico said.

"What's happening? Apollo asked.

"Hyacinthus gets panic attacks some times when the wend shifts to the west unexpectedly. I think he is subconsciously remembering his death when it happens." Will told his father. "If he knows the wind will be blowing westward, then he's fine. Otherwise he tends to book it indoors once he gets his bearings." Apollo looked like he wanted to go rushing to his love at that moment, but was holding himself back.

"Come on, Dad. Let's go get snacks for your lover boy." The youngest year rounder daughter of his rolled her eyes. His other kids helped usher the god out and over to the Hermes cabin, where said god was hanging out with his own kids. Nico just looked at Will.

"Dad deserves to be happy. Haya makes him happy. We Children of Apollo will do everything we can to see that those two are happy together." the blonde said proudly.

"So... Hyacinthus protection squad?" Nico asked

"Hyacinthus Protection Squad. Dad is the President."

* * *

An odd group entered cabin 13. Nico was carrying four six packs of bottled soda. Will had a massive bowl of extreme butter popcorn, Apollo had five part sized bags of chips, and Hermes had boxes of candy.

"Did you see Chiron's face?" Apollo was laughing.

"He looks so done with everything!" Hermes giggled.

"Not even the gods follow camp rules while here. Of course he looks like that!" Will was also laughing. Nico had a shit eating grin.

"I take it you guys cause some chaos?" Hyacinth asked as he grabbed the chips and some candy. He tossed Percy the blue-raspberry licorice.

"Woah, nice fort!" The God of Travelers whistled. It was a massive monstrosity of pillows, blankets, sheets, and even a few soft stuffed animals.

"It better be, I helped build it." Annabeth glared at Jason for some reason. Hyacinth and Percy snickered.

"Woah, little bro, what'd you do?" Apollo asked as he wound his arm around Hyacinth's waist.

"I toppled part of the fort and fell on her." Jason sheepishly grinned and adjusted his glasses.

"Blonde Superman is not..." Percy started giggle snorting, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Percy, I swear to Dad." Jason warned.

"_GRACE_FUL!" Percy started dying of laughter at his joke while everyone else just groaned. Jason smacked the giggling seaweed brain upside his head.

"We're watchin 'The Conjuring'. Are you joining us, Lord Apollo, Lord Hermes?" Annabeth asked.

"Polly is, I'm not. I have to go give Dad both of our reports. Polly is hoping to stick around a while, due to..." Hermes just pointed at Hyacinthus. "This whole situation. Not everyday we get a second chance..." he trailed off. He had a wistful look on his face as he left.

* * *

"You ok?" Apollo asked Hyacinth as the movie was playing, whispering as to not disturb the others. Hyacinthus was in his lap and the two were wrapped up in a comforter.

"Yeah. I just now have an irrational fear of the wind changing to west suddenly and of flying discus." He whispered back, snuggling closer.

"Not irrational. Understandable. Even if you do not remember it consciously, your soul does. Why do you think you are so comfortable with how close we are right now. Consciously, all you know about me is from outside sources." he told the teen. "Your soul is unchanged from back then. Your soul remembers the time we spent together, so here we are, cuddling."

"Makes sense." Hyacinth jumped at a jump scare. Apollo chuckled lowly and held him tighter. Will had squealed and clung to Nico and now his freckles were glowing. "I didn't know he had freckles. Or that they glowed."

"All my kids do. Most just have them on their shoulders. Will is the only one who has them on his face at camp at the moment. They fade during the winter and pop during late spring to late fall. Will's are the only ones that glow though." Apollo stared at his son's glowing freckles for a few moments.

"That is adorable." Hyacinthus grinned.

"Isn't it?" Apollo grinned back before burring his face in Hyacinth's neck. "You smell like your flower." The god murmured sadly.

"Hey. It's alright. 'Sephone confirmed it's because I was a flower for so long, I have a kind of connection with it. The scent permeated my being, I guess." Hyacinth ran his fingers through the god's hair. "I love the flower you made. It is and smells beautiful." Apollo just muttered something unintelligible as he held on tighter. Hyacinth just got more comfy. He wouldn't be getting free for a while.

TBC...

* * *

Review Responses:

ShadowVaporeon: I loved the introductions, too.

KyuubiChild717: I love irony.

pie480: for Zephyr... Hmmmm We'll see~ The PJO timeline is after the wars. I am playing around a bit with cannon.

guadadominguez4: We'll see~

DragonClanMaster: I know, right. I had a ton of fun writing their reunion. I LOVE irony. Wouldn't you faint, in that situation if you were Apollo?

shunshu, Aria Dragoncrest, lilly-flower15, Laesk: Thank you!

Bibliophile Otaku: Potter Luck is a force all it's own~ And yes, Apollo is~ I'm gonna have fun with it~

Guest: Thank you! And Your question will be answered soon~

* * *

The next chapter should be out by Sunday!

REVIEW! PLEASE! They give me strength!


	8. Chapter 7: Lazy Day Part Two

Hey! I am amazed at the reception this fic has received. I am having so much fun in this fandom. You guys are some of the nicest people!

Here is another fluff chapter before the plot picks up a bit.

I am unsure whether to draw out the Wizarding War arc of this story a bit, or just get it done quickly before I move onto the first Zephyr arc. What do you guys think?

Either way, The wizards are gonna have a bad time *Megalovania intensifies*

Also, do you guys like the chapter length? I aim for over 2,000 words. The max will be 5,000 words. This way I give you a reasonable length chapter in a reasonable amount of time.

And I don't burn myself out on this fic like I have others. That is why I recently did a mass deletion of my old fics. (That and their general quality kinda sucked hardcore. I get amazing ideas, but have no idea on how to execute them *shrugs*)

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Hyacinth woke up to a foot in his face. The foot belonged to Will Solace. The sunny blonde demigod was cuddling with Percy, who in turn was spooning Jason, who was eating Nico's hair in his sleep. Hyacinth quietly got up and retrieved the camera Sirius had sent him a few weeks ago, wanting to see what the camp was like.

He took a picture of the scene, grinning like a loon. The three were adorable together. He did not see Apollo anywhere, so he figured he had to go do his job. The sun was just over the horizon at this point, so the morning was still young.

Hyacinthus grabbed a camp tee and a pair of shorts and some clean underwear and got dressed in the bathroom in the cabin. He was so glad cabin 13 had a bathroom built in, he had seen the communal camp bathrooms. He shuddered at the thought. He made his way silently outside and started to head to the dining Pavilion.

Once he arrived he was immediately accosted by five Apollo cabin members. He did the usual sacrifice and was sat down with a nearly overflowing plate put together by the gaggle of sunny blondes.

"So..." Leena the current youngest daughter of Apollo at camp asked. Clearly playing lead interrogator.

"So what?" Hyacinth asked, suspicious as hell.

"What happened with dad last night?" Leena waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing we just watched a few movies with the others and cuddled a bit." He told the truth, much to the disappointment of all who were listening.

"So are you two an item then?" She asked eagerly. She liked Hyacinthus, they all did. She just knew the reason why now.

"I would like to think so. I was given this second chance to be with your dad, after all." Hyacinth grinned.

"Does It bother you that he has kids." Leena asked nervously.

"No. He his a God and gods need to have Demigods. I get that he will have other lovers even if our relationship deepens how it is supposed to. I understand it is just how things are." Hyacinth shrugged. He knew things were how they were for a reason.

The rest of breakfast was quiet, he had given them a lot to think about.

* * *

It was several hours later and Hyacinth was weaving flower crowns with some tree nymphs. He was curious about camp during the summer, since there weren't really that many lessons during the 'off' seasons. the fall, winter, and spring months were mostly self study, since there were far fewer campers that were year rounders. He was also contemplating the warning in the letter the twins sent through Luna. Dumbledore was planning something. Trying to get him back under the old goat's thumb, somehow.

As it was, apparently there were rouge Death Eater sects terrorizing Britain. They were being lead by Bellatrix Lestrange, who had broken herself and many more out of Azkaban. Hyacinthus could only guess that Thanatos restoring Tom back to a whole being changed tom to a point that even his most faithful rabid dog started rebelling. People like her lived only to cause as much misery as they could. Honestly, he couldn't care less. The UK wizarding nation had brought this upon themselves. They were too obsessed over 'Light' and 'Dark' to see the bigger picture. There was only power and how you use it. The rest of the world had advanced so much while the UK had stagnated. They were the laughingstock of the world. Though, France and Bulgaria was only slightly better.

"Drachma for your thought, Love?" Apollo asked as he sat beside Hyacinthus.

"Nah, you would be getting a raw deal. How was your day?" He asked with a grin.

"Dad called me back. He's been raising a stink about you. Aphy shut him down, though. She revealed that you and I have a soulmate bond and Dad had no right to interfere. Super ancient laws having to do with soulmates and such. He looked like he was gonna have an aneurysm. Uncle P. and Uncle H. were there too and they were not helping. In fact Uncle H. told him to get bent. It was hilarious." Apollo laughed as he layed down in the grass and lay his head on Hyacinthus' lap. Hyacinth rolled his eyes and started running his fingers through Apollo's hair. This felt natural, like they had done this a hundred times before. It was peaceful.

"You know, Luna is going to love it here."

"Luna?" the Sun God asked.

"Luna Lovegood. She's your granddaughter. Her mother was named Pandora. She married Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna and I went to the same school for a while."

"Ah. Pandora. I lost track of her. What happened?" Apollo looked so sad. He loved all of his children, that much was clear.

"She died when Luna was nine in an accident. Luna will be coming to camp this year. She's a year younger than me, roughly. She'll be coming with twin sons of Hermes. Fred and George."

"Weasley?" Apollo asked. Hermes talked about those two a lot.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Hermes crows about those two. Wait... Does that mean you have magic? The school you and Luna went to together, was it Hogwarts" Apollo asked.

"Yeah. That's how I know them. So does that mean I can talk about magic, then? I'm not breaking any laws?" Hyacinthus asked.

"Yeah. Demigods are exempt from that law within reason."

"That's a relief! Anyway, I'm actually the great-great grandson of Hecate on both my mortal parents sides of the family. James, my dad, was a pureblood. My mum, Lilly was descended from a Squib line that came from the Ravenclaw line." Hyacinth explained some of his family.

"That's amazing! What focus do you use?"

"I used to use a Holly and Phoenix feather wand before..." Hyacinth trailed off.

"Before what? What's wrong?" Apollo sat up, worried. Hyacinth had tensed up quite a bit.

"I..." He didn't know what to say.

"It's alright. You can tell me, love." Apollo cradled Hyacinth's face between his hands, brushing his thumbs soothingly across the teen's cheeks. He stared gently into uncertain violet eyes. Hyacinthus decided to go all in and tell all. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"Years before I was born there was a boy named Tom Riddle. He was born in an orphanage and his mother died shortly after naming him. He grew up an outcast due to his magic, until one day a man named Albus Dumbledore introduced him to the Wizarding World. Dumbledore never trusted Tom and vice versa. Tom feared death and one day when he was sixteen he found a way to gain a type of immortality by splitting his soul and making something called a Horcrux." At this Apollo made a noise of disgust. Most gods knew of that vile magic and were inclined to destroy any they came across. Apollo didn't know where this story was going or what it had to do with Hyacinthus, but he was getting more and more worried.

"He made his first one that year. A diary. He made it using the accidental murder of a young girl named Myrtle using a Basilisk that was in the Chamber of Secrets. He ended up making six in all. Years later Dumbledore was searching for a new divination professor and found a candidate. He interviewed her in a pub and she spouted off a prophesy." Hyacinth stopped for a second

"A prophecy? Who said it? Only a god, my Oracle, an Augur, or a demigod with the gift could make a true one." Apollo frowned.

"A woman named Sybill Trelawney."

"Never heard of her."

"Probably not. She had only ever given one true prophecy. The woman was batshit, as Nico would say." Hyacinthus shrugged. "The one she first gave was fabricated. A false prophecy."

"What was it?" Apollo asked, frowning even harder. He hated false prophecies.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"Yeah. That sounds like baloney... I'm not going to like where this is going am I?" Apollo asked, hugging Hyacinth close.

"Nope, sorry. Anyway I was born on the 31st of July while the other boy that fit the 'prophecy was born on the 30th. Tom riddle, now going by Voldemort had a spy that had overheard part of the prophecy so Voldemort decided to 'take care of' the threat we posed. He ended up going after me.

My parents died that night." Hyacinthus waved his hand and summoned his inheritance test results. He handed them to Apollo. "Dumbledore did this. And here I am now." He did not want to get into his time at school just yet. He had a feeling Apollo would absolutely lose it. Not that he wasn't already.

The god was shaking in absolute rage. How dare this mortal, this Albus Dumbledore manipulate Hyacinth in such a way. How dare he keep his soulmate from him! A God! All for, from what Apollo could tell, fame and glory! He would destroy Albus Dumbledore and all who aided and abetted in this crime!

Apollo snapped out of his murder fantasy when he felt two small, cool hands grab his larger ones. He looked down and marveled at how much smaller Hyacinth's hands were compared to his. Hyacinth's hands were small and slender with long fingers. Perfect for piano and precision work. they had few calouses and they were from gardening and sword practice. Hyacinth was always cool to the touch, too. His skin always holding a slight chill to it for some reason.

"Hey now, it's in the past. I'm no longer in that situation. I escaped. You found me again and now we're together once more." Hyacinth soothed Apollo's rage. As much as the old goat deserved a visit from a raging god, Hyacinth had the feeling it wasn't time yet. As it was, Dumbledore still had his use as a buffer from the Death Eaters now under the command of Bellatrix Lestrange and all out slaughter like she seemed to want. The twins were very thorough in their reports to Luna, who in turn kept Hyacinthus in the know. For now Dumbledore was a necessary evil. Unfortunately.

"I know. I'm just a bit off kilter. I worry about you. I can't lose you again, Hyacinthus. It would absolutely destroy me." Apollo said, nearly in tears at the thought.

Hyacinthus did the only thing that felt right in that moment. He sat up a bit and brushed his lips against Apollo's in a sweet kiss. It was like warmth infused them both. "You worry to much." Hyacinth told his soulmate. Apollo was stunned. A dopey grin spread across the Sun God's face. He looked like a lovesick fool and he knew it. "Now come on. Will has been trying to teach Percy Archery, since Percy's lack of any skill offends your son. It is hilarious to watch. You don't want to miss it!" Hyacinth grinned as he stood up. The two started walking hand in hand to the archery range.

for some reason, dread niggled the back of Hyacinth's mind, though.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**KyuubiChild717, DragonClanMaster, and Shunshu: **Thank you so much for your support!

**Tilliraen: **Indeed the shock of seeing history repeat its self (non-lethally this time, thankfully) was indeed too much for our poor dear Apollo~ And Potter luck will indeed strike again. hehehe~

**Guest:** I caught and fixed the plot hole before it could ruin the suspension of disbelief (a saying one of my English teachers was fond of saying)

**Bibliophile Otaku:** I love Apollo, I do. He has to be one of my favorite Greek deities (Along with Eros). My snow elf life cleric's, Tanyth Valera, in D&D patron god is Apollo. So of course I would give him love in my fic! And I feel he would bend rules and be as close as possible to his kids. Thus, his kids are all for whatever makes their dad happy. And the Haya Protection Squad is a sister organization to the Nico Protection Squad. Will Solace is also my sunshine boi!

**Matt (Guest):** Leo will be coming in later. right now, I do believe he is traveling with Calypso.

* * *

Please Review it really does mean a lot to me, everyone.

next update should be by Tuesday. (Because fuck Mondays!)


	9. Chapter 8: Hogwarts

Holy fricken crap, you guys! I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have been playing through the Borderlands games in preperation of the new one coming out soon. Also writers block and depression. Also, insomnia.

I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one will probably be out by thursday due to the fact that this weekend is Dungeons and Dragons weekend. Every other weekend my husband and I drive over an hour to his aunts house to play D&D. Also, this weekend we are trying out the 2nd edition of Pathfinder. so this should be fun and new! we are branching out!

I apologize for the timeskips in this one. You guys wanted To get the Hogwarts arc over with and wanted to let Tom handle it in equal measure. So I did a thing. So did Thanatos. He kinda stole the plot in this one. I did not plan this it just happened because Thanatos wrote himself!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

_**Wednesday May 1st...**_

Hyacinthus felt his eye twitch. He was pretty sure that what just happened was extremely Illegal. (yes, the capital was necessary)

He had woken up that morning with a headache and Apollo gone because Ares needed healing. Also, there was no coffee. (He had started drinking coffee because it was hard to find good tea in America. He kept on forgetting to start growing his own) As breakfast was wrapping up, Hyacinth had been summoned to the middle of the Hogwarts great hall. During lunch. Somehow.

Oh wait. An owl had dropped a sock on him. A fucking portkey! Fucking Dumbledore!

"Oh, fuck me!" A voice called out. He looked over and was shocked to see Lyssa, the daughter of Hermes he had befriended.

"Lyssa Monroe! ten points from Hufflepuff!" Professor Sprout said, scandalized.

"Lyssa, You're a witch?" Hyacinth asked

"You're Harry Potter!" She accused back. She looked half pissed, half amused and one hundred percent done with everything. Kinda like how he felt.

"Well I wasn't gonna bloody well advertise that, was I?" He shot back.

"It would have been nice to know!" She huffed.

A woman cut in. "I am Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Are you actually Harry Potter?" The stern woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

"I would request you drop your glamours, then Mr. Potter." She said, sounding more like a demand than a request.

"I am not wearing any glamours, ma'am. This is my actual appearance. My mother and father were concerned about my appearance due to my not looking like either of them. I look like an ancestor from my Father's side." He Bones on the other hand accepted the answer after making sure he wasn't under any glamour.

"I see. Quite a rare thing, to look like an ancestor." She nodded. "They used a ritual to change your appearance, didn't they?" She asked while leading him out of the great hall. "Would you mind answering some more questions?"

Hyacinthus sighed and agreed. Only one though kept repeating in the back of his mind, though.

Apollo was going to flip his shit.

* * *

_**Olympus**_

"Oh fuck me!" Persephone swore as she watched her son. He had been kidnapped right out of camp! What in Tartarus?!

She leaped up from her seat in front of her personal viewing screen and flashed to the door of the meeting room. They were having a meeting about the rebuilding of Olympus and the progress of said rebuilding. She knocked on the door and waited before entering.

"Hyacinth has just been kidnapped from Camp Half-blood." Were the first words out of her mouth.

Chaos erupted.

"How?!" was her mother's demand, the only thing understandable amongst the noise of the others trying to speak over one another.

"Portkey. I think." She answered. almost positive that was what that sock an owl dropped on him was. She dared to look over at Apollo and winced. The poor Sun God was pale as her husband (pale as death) and shaking. You could clearly see the panic in his eyes. Aphrodite and Artemins were working together for once and making sure he wasn't about to pass out.

"I can't find him using a tracking charm I had built into his sword!" Demeter started swearing.

Persephone hoped that it was not Dumbledore who had her son. The gods had no way of getting close to the Hogwarts grounds or Hogsmeade Village due to ancient protections.

* * *

_**Hogwarts**_

Hyacinth was hiding from his former friends. After hours of questioning and swearing on his magic that he had not been kidnapped, he had left Britain on his own free will and Sirius was innocent, he had finally been let go. Pettigrew would be in for a nasty shock come the next day. A manhunt would be commencing along with an article in the Prophet listing his involvement in his Parents, deaths. Hyacinthus had provided his memories of the night he and Hermione had used the Time-Turner to save Sirius.

Now, though, he was hiding from Ron and Hermione in Fred and George's trunk. It was a gift from Sirius, Remus, and him for their birthday. An early birthday present really. It was a greatly expanded trunk that functioned as an apartment and a regular trunk depending on if you knew the password to get into the apartment. The twins had chosen 'Argonaut' as the password. A nod to their Greek heritage. Also a nod to their biological father, Hermes. After all Jason (The original one from the tales, not the blonde superman) had to retrieve the golden fleece that came from their father's ram.

A fun tidbit they told him was that Molly had used the same appearance altering ritual Lilly and James had. They hadn't known until it could no longer be undone. So the twins were forever stuck looking like their mother and technical stepfather. (Arthur was their dad, still. Even though he was not actually their biological father.)

Hyacinth was cursing the fact that he had no drachma on him to Iris message with while he made a sandwich in the trunk-apartment's kitchen. The next day he would have to go to class. Ugh. Thank the gods he would be in a different class than his so called 'friends'. He would be in the NEWT level classes since he had already taken his OWL's. Professor McGonagall had checked on Madame Bones' behalf. To verify facts.

Hyacinthus did not envy her the political shit-show that was about to happen due to the fact that Hyacinth was a magical US. citizen. (The magical side of America had different laws than the non-magical side when it came to immigration.)

He was so not looking forward to the next day.

The sound of wings came from somewhere off to his left and he found Thanatos sitting at the small kitchen table. "Greetings, Lord Thanatos, may I ask what you are here for." Hyacinth asked politely as he immediately started a kettle of tea and a second sandwich. The God of Peaceful Death waited until the demigod was done making them and the god accepted the offered refreshments.

"I have a task for you, little flower. Dumbledore has in his possession a ring and a wand. The ring is the Gaunt ring that was cursed and is now killing him, and the wand is made of Elder wood and one of my hairs. The ring also contains the last Horcrux needed to complete Mr. Riddle's soul. I need you to retrieve the ring for me. If you do this the Stone will be yours. The reason I mention the wand is because You will inevitably have to disarm the old fool to retrieve the ring. Thus, the wand will become yours as well, little one."

"I see. I accept this quest, Lord Thanatos." Hyacinthus offered him another cup of tea, but the god had to refuse because he had his duties.

"I look forward to seeing you once more, very soon, little flower."

The violet eyed demigod just blinked.

"How is this my life?" he wondered.

* * *

**_Thursday May 2nd_**

The next morning he was dreading the day. He shifted uncomfortably as he brushed out his curly locks, trying to reduce some of the frizz. The highland air was making that task impossible that morning. The robes he had to wear as per the school dress code were highly uncomfortable, as he had gotten used to wearing non magical clothing or Ancient Greek style clothing. The nearly sixteen year old sighed. He gave his hair up for a lost cause for the day and headed down to breakfast. He sat down in between the twins who immediately started cooing over him.

"Lookie here, Forge! Our ickle Harrykins has turned into a pretty princess!

"Agreed, Gred! Look at his lovely eyes! His wild, frizzy hair! His... Oh! Looky here, he has muscles!" The two teased goodnaturedly.

"Knock it off, you guys!" Hyacinthus laughed as Fred poked him in his side.

"Bloody hell, mate! What happened to you?" Ron exclaimed.

"Really Harry! Running away like that and getting cosmetic surgury!" Hermione huffed.

"I didn't get cosmetic surgury done, Hermione. My parents did a ritual to make me look more like dad than one of my ancestors."

"It's a thing some pureblood families do, Hermione, since sometimes kids will look very different than their parents. It has to do with magic." Neville told the bushy haired girl.

"That's utterly ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed. Before she could start ranting about outdated practices Neville spoke up again.

"What classes are you taking, Harry?"

"The same as us mate, like always." Ron Rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I'm above you guys. I took my owls last year before moving to America and was schedualed to take my NEWTS early this Summer. I'm taking NEWT level Herbology, DADA, Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmancy, and Potions. I decided against taking history or electives so I could study more. Annabeth would skin me if don't study hard."

"Let me see your schedule Harry, There is no way..." Hermione trailed off As Hyacinth showed the bossy girl his schedule.

"Who's Annabeth?" Ginny asked. Hyacinth stopped himself from twitching. He had been ignoring her attempts to flirt and her in general.

"A girl I'm close with back home." He told her.

"But America isn't your home, Harry." Hermione corrected him as Ginny started fuming.

Hyacinth muttered Greek curses under his breath. No wonder he had to be placed under a buttload of spells and potions to be friends with the three in front of him. They were insufferable. "I was quite happy in America. I have a house with my gardens and I also have a boyfriend, that I am sure id flipping his shit right now. Since I was kidnapped."

"You weren't kidnapped, Harry. Professor Dumbledore was rescuing you! It's not safe away from here or Headquarters." Hermione scolded with a huff.

"Boyfriend?! You aren't gay Harry! You are meant to be with me!" Ginny gasped, scandalized. Ron looked disgusted.

"Yeah he is, Gin. I've known since second year." Fred rolled his eyes at his sister and brother George and Neville agreed.

"What's your boyfriend like?" Asked Lavender Brown.

"His name is Apollo and he's amazing. He has golden hair and eyes and has an amazing body." He grinned at the Gryffindor girl. She and some other girls started giggling. They started talking boys with him at that. Ginny and Ron however were making comments over each other, trying to get out their disgust, but he ignored them. He had more important things to talk about. Like how cute Colin Creevey and his Hufflepuff girlfriend were together.

Hyacinthus' Aphrodite side was showing.

* * *

Hyacinth really enjoyed Herbology, His first class of the day. Professor Sprout had been thrilled at his newfound talent at it as he had a meat eating plant that tended to try and take chunks out of students purring like a kitten.

Transfiguration was fun as well. McGonagall was amazed at his level of mastery and the fact that he could do it nonverbal and wandless.

"It's all about concentrating on what you want, how you want it, and visualizing the transformation in your mind." He had told her. "Also you have to feel how your magic flows, Professor. You Have to direct it to do what you want" He had explained.

DADA was the last class he had that day and it was horrible. Umbridge was incompetent, hated him, and looked like a fat pink toad. The side of him that was Aphrodite's son recoiled against the fuzzy pink monstrosity of a cardigan the woman was wearing with matching robes! She handed out detentions like they were party favors. He received one for sneezing too loud!

* * *

Hyacinthus was seething. His hand was a bloody mess and had the words 'I will respect my betters' carved into it. She was torturing students with Blood quills!

It was on!

* * *

_**May 4th**_

Hyacinthus stared at the basilisk corpse. It seemed even larger than before. It was also perfectly preserved. He vaguely remembered something about Basilisks not decomposing after death.

He conjured a camera and took multiple pictures of it to view in the future and then used the most powerful shrinking charm he knew so he could hide it in the twins trunk for safe keeping. The Basilisk corpse was his spoils of war. There was no way anyone else was gonna get to it before he could show it off at camp.

He also needed help dismantling the corpse. He figured Artemis would be happy to help with that. He had the feeling the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt would be thrilled to carve up such a large and dangerous creature.

* * *

_**May 15th**_

Classes were boring and he missed Apollo!

* * *

_**May 20th**_

Sirius had undergone a trial in America and was now a free man and an American citizen! Britain had given the American ministry the right to give Sirius the trial he had never gotten before, due to the whole kidnapping Hyacinth thing. Magical UK was in some deep water.

He had to stay at Hogwarts though, until the end of the school year due to some weird loophole in politics or some shit like that.

Fuck the British ministry!

* * *

_**May 25th**_

He had detention for Punching Ron in the face for being his usual asshole self.

He had practically moved into the twin's trunk.

* * *

_**May 27th**_

Hyacinth sighed happily as he cuddled Luna. Due to the decrees Umbitch had in place he had not been able to see his friend except in passing.

Luna had enough and had somehow made it into the twins trunk-apartment to see him.

They just talked about classes and non important things.. There would be time enough to talk about demigod things once they were at camp.

* * *

_**June 1st**_

Hyacinthus made sure Umbridge saw him as he snuck into the forbidden forest. He had been planning this for a week. He knew where some dangerous plants were and he was going to make Umbridge regret the day she decided to torture her students. He smirked as he tried not to laugh at her attempts at being sneaky. She thought she was going to find him and Dumbledore conspiring together.

Once he got to a certain point in the forest he quickly ducked out of sight and put on his invisibility cloak.

He knelt down on his knees and placed his hands palm down into the dirt and dug his fingers in to the dark soil.

Plant life sprang to life and action at his command and Umbridge was soon hallucinating horrible things as several of the plants stung her and secreted toxins.

It wouldn't kill her. Just make her suffer and have to be hospitalized long term. Hyacinth did not feel too bad about what he was doing. She deserved it, after all. He rubbed at the still raw words on the back of his left hand. It would scar something awful. He hated to think how many other children were scarred because of her.

* * *

_**June 18th**_

The Newts lived up to their name.

Hyacinthus missed Apollo and the others at camp. Sirius and Remus, too.

* * *

_**June 29th**_

Hyacinthus took his chance. Dumbledore was alone and He needed to get that ring. Hyacinth knew that he had to be sneaky and use the mist to his advantage. It took a lot out of him to do it though.

He had been testing to see if Dumbledore was immune or resistant to the effects of the mist and was relieved to find that he was susceptible to the mind altering magic.

The man had been avoiding him. Hyacinth had no idea why, but he figured it had to do with the pink toad.

He had used the mist to get Dumbledore to an abandoned part of the castle.

Hyacinth checked his arms one more time. The rune sequence to hide magical signatures was all set and ready to go. He took a glamour potion and he looked like a generic adult within ten seconds. He was ready.

He pounced.

Dumbledore fought hard but in the end the curse he had did it's job. The headmaster lay dead at Hyacinthus' feet. The gaunt ring was encased in vines and covered in magically null cloth. Hyacinth picked up the wand of elder wood from where it lay thirty feet away. as soon as he did he felt it connect to his core even better than his Holly wand. it was like the elder wand was singing to him.

Hyacinthus used his cloak and painfully made his way back to the dorms after he used some quick healing spells to stop the bleeding from various wounds. He cleaned up the hallway using some more spells as he went.

He thought that he probably should feel guilty about killing Dumbledore, but he just felt relieved. The old goat couldn't use him anymore. He was free!

Hyacinthus fell to the living room floor in the twins' trunk-apartment. His exhaustion and wounds getting to him.

Cool hands cupped his face.

"Rest now. I will take care of the rest. My Champion."

* * *

Review please! I see so many of you favorited, but so few leave a review. I love hearing from you guys! So please Review!

I am not doing Responses for the previous chapter due to how late this one is. Also it is 3am. I need sleep!


End file.
